


The Echoes of Rebellion

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: London (2017): a world where Magic is punishable by law. Kim Jongin has taken it upon himself to investigate the government who are hunting magical beings. Do Kyungsoo works for the government; what happens when their paths inevitably collide?





	1. The trains are never reliable

**Author's Note:**

> It’s finally here! I’ve been writing it for SO LONG! I am pleased to announce my FIRST chaptered fic in like, 4 years or something. This WILL be updated regularly as I am already quite far ahead on the chapters. Anyway, please enjoy and kudos, subscribe and of course comments are always the most valuable things to me! :)
> 
> Xx L xX

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The alarm signals in a buzz reminiscent of an old 80’s movie; just as clichéd, an arm swings forcefully atop the digital machine to silence it. Tanned fists rub deeply into closed eyes and each limb stretches from beneath the covers, muscles going taut before relaxing upon the mattress once more. The lean and far-from-graceful body sits upright, a white linen sheet being the only inch of modesty covering the man’s otherwise naked frame. He stares ahead at his baby blue wall for a fraction of a moment before white fabric falls aside and he strides towards the bathroom in full naked glory. The red, blinking colon signals the seconds passing, before the minute number changes from zero to one. 8:01am the clock reads.

Feet step carefully into the shower cubicle, a resounding sigh leaving plush lips as the water cascades over broad shoulders in a relaxing pelt. The torrent slips down over his scapulas, sliding against the small dip on his lower back before slithering over soft, pert globes that lead to long legs. He showers, as he does every morning, hands running through his jet black hair and slicking it back under the spray. The tanned male’s limbs move on auto-pilot as he finishes his usual routine.

He enters his room once again, selecting his clothes from the dresser. Sehun said to meet at 8:30am. The clock reads seventeen minutes past. He leisurely dresses. Black boxers sliding up toned, tanned thighs; the waistband snaps heavily against prominent hipbones. Tight, black jeans rolled up and pasted against his skin. He bends forwards to retrieve a white shirt, abs pronouncing themselves proudly and the man offers himself a slight smirk as he catches the sight in the mirror. Soon enough the glowing skin is covered, hair pushed back and left to air dry. He grabs his wallet. 8:29am, a slam of the bedroom door. The sight of his living room blurs and swirls for less than a nano-second and the dark, street corner bricks enter his line of sight before his steps forwards into the early morning shoppers and high powered corporate workers.

“Just on time, as always” A voice speaks from his right, and the man’s lips lift in a playful smile.

“Mr Oh Sehun. Just as early as always, I see” the man fires back with a lilting tilt of the head.

“Yes well, Mr Kim Jongin, some of us have to rely on London’s atrocious public transport system. Now please, can we go inside, I’m starving?” Sehun folds his arms as Jongin continues to laugh lightly.

The two walk through the familiar doors of ‘Café Bambz.’ Here, Jongin would like to say that the girl behind the counter gives him a friendly smile as she recognises the two regulars; alas, he can’t because this is London in 2017 and nobody ever smiles more than necessary or makes small chit chat. Sehun always says it is the one thing he loves about this city because he hates to socialise and make small talk, however, Jongin has always had something inside of him that wants to smile at strangers in the street and get to know his neighbours. He guesses he is still a small town guy at heart, it is the way he was always raised.

Jongin, you see, comes from a little town in Yorkshire (in the north of England.) He has fond memories of growing up in a small town house with a large back garden and fields upon fields of farm land to ride his bicycle on just down the road from his house. It was idyllic for a child (except of course, when the farmer would come out chasing him with his shotgun to get off his land) other than that though. Peaceful, idyllic.

He reminisces with a small but sad smile on his face before the ringing of the till and a monotonous ‘four pounds seventy five’ sounds in his ears, bringing him back to the world at hand. He eyes the large copper clock hanging behind the counter; 8:37am. Pulling out his wallet, he hands the cashier a fiver and then finds Sehun amongst the busy café, sitting on a table by the window. He looks down at the tray in his hand to see a small hot chocolate and a toasted, pre-wrapped bacon sandwich. He must have ordered whilst lost in his thoughts, helpful really, considering the long line of impatient people who would have been hurling expletives his way given only a slight and momentary pause. He notices the name of the waitress ‘Gigi’ and sighs because she has served him so many times now and still, not even a smile. Trudging over to Sehun he lets his thoughts of the past dissolve as he focuses on sating his currently hungry stomach.

“So, what’s new on the M.I 5000 case?” Sehun snorts because it’s an inside joke really. The agency Jongin is investigating think they are super top secret and yet, to the likes of Jongin, it couldn’t be further from the truth.

Jongin frowns a little, sure he saw something almost run past the window beside them, but dismisses it as tiredness.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A brunet haired man walks silently down the street, black americano in one hand, stereotypical black briefcase in the other. He wears a sharp and expensive looking suit, impeccably fastened and his shoes shine like the still wet tiles in his apartment from where he had hastily showered before leaving for work. He passes along a different route to usual (given that the underground station he normally exits from is closed due to technical difficulties) and his steps are much more hurried. His mornings are timed to perfection and a blip such as this one, just sets him on edge. He isn’t a perfectionist but when it comes to lateness, he can’t stand it. He is almost sprinting when he checks the time on a large copper clock through the window of a local café; 8:39am. Shit – he’s going to be late.

Panting heavily, he finally makes it through the large government doors. He scans his I.D badge into the machine, hearing “Do Kyungsoo, defence programme. Sector: classified. Please wait.” He stands as always, maybe a little more impatient than usual, given his tardiness, and on the fifth impatient tap of his foot he hears the whoosh of the automatic door alongside the familiar “Identity confirmed. Have a nice day.” He walks down the uniform grey corridor – the one that looks like every other corridor in this place – and swipes his I.D card into the slot of room: DT12.

“You’re late” is the first remark he hears upon pushing the door open. The mechanical lock hasn’t even re-bolted itself before that obnoxious voice is reaching his ears and he knows already, today is going to be a bad day.

“I know” Is Kyungsoo’s clipped response to the blond haired male at the second desk.

“Care to explain why?” Loud, too loud, is all Kyungsoo thinks, why can’t this guy ever speak at a normal volume.

“It’s none of your business anyway, but there were train issues.” Kyungsoo sighs, already rubbing his fingertips into his temples.

“It IS my business when you mess with OUR team schedule. Next time, a call would be nice. That’s all.” The blond quips, voice still terse.

“God Baekhyun. It’s…” he pauses to look at the clock on his desktop monitor “… 9.04am. I’m four minutes late. Four god-damn-minutes so will you just quit with the attitude already?” He is already stressed and rattled from last night’s discoveries and from the transport issue this morning, he doesn’t need any more stress piled on his shoulders. “Chanyeol isn’t here. I don’t see you calling him and giving him shit or asking where he is!” The brunet flails his arms around in a small frenzy.

“First of all, don’t shout at me. It’s too early to be shouting. Secondly, Chanyeol is our team leader, so he is allowed to be late. Thirdly, he called and said he would be late already – you know, common courtesy, unlike you.” Baekhyun spits with a frown.

‘Since when is London bothered about common courtesy? And that’s ironic, coming from the person who only ever shouts and is incapable of speaking at a human decibel.’ Kyungsoo rips Baekhyun apart in his head, but he doesn’t speak it out loud. Instead, he chooses to ignore the younger for as long as possible and hopefully get some work done.

Twenty minutes later Chanyeol enters the room, two paper bags in hand and three drinks in a carry box.

“Hey guys, good morning! Baek, I brought you a frappe and donuts and Soo, I brought you a mocha.” He smiles with ease and plops into the chair behind the main desk.

“Yeol. How many times do I have to tell you? I don’t like sweet things.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he pushes the drink away. The extremely tall leader however, has his feet up on the desk and a mouth already filled with an oversized bite of donut.

“I know, thafs why I difnt get yewf a dornut” he all but splutters out, mouth still full and the sight is utterly revolting to Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“A mocha is sweet you numbskull, it’s chocolate and coffee mixed together” Kyungsoo can’t believe how insufferable his partners are sometimes.

“Oh really?” The giant speaks clearer now that he has swallowed his mouthful “I guess I’ll just have to drink it instead then” Chanyeol grins blindingly as he rises from the chair and moves to take the discarded beverage for himself.

“So, how did the review on the ‘Kai’ case go yesterday?” Chanyeol asks breezily as he saunters back to his position, propping his feet up on the desk once more and lounging back as if on a hot beach somewhere and not in a stuffy, downtown London building.

“Don’t even ask.” Kyungsoo’s face twitches and his fists clench.

“Careful Yeol, you’ll release the Satan Soo again.” Baekhyun laughs, seemingly forgiving Kyungsoo for his earlier lateness – much to Kyungsoo’s dismay.

“Yeah true. I can’t afford another broken rib” Chanyeol guffaws at his own hyperbole but this only leads to Kyungsoo’s blood boiling further.

Trying his best to simmer down his anger, he decides it is best to plough into his work. He opens the desk drawer beside him and pulls out a hefty manila folder (Kyungsoo swears he might as well be in some low budget 80’s police drama with the way the folder is remarkably stereotypical in its bursting seams and paper clipped image on the front cover. The information stamped in black stationary ink;

_**Subject: Kai** _

_**Age: Unknown** _

_**Address: Unknown** _

_**Tel: Unknown** _

_**Crime type: Teleportation** _

As he drops it on the desk with a thud, he chokes a little on the dust which enters his nostrils. It’s not that the folder hasn’t been touched in a while – on the contrary, it has been speculated and read in every minute detail – it’s the lack of fresh air and uncleaned filing cabinets behind him that attract the dust to accumulate rather quickly overnight. Kyungsoo sighs as he looks around the room again. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are chatting animatedly whilst the taller stuffs his mouth full with donuts as the blond gingerly picks at his own, making sure not to make his fingers sticky. The walls are a dulling grey, not a window in sight considering they are deep in the basements of the government buildings and once again the detective has to remind himself why he is here, the reason he puts up with all of this.

You see, Do Kyungsoo is the son of Do Minsoo: the chairman of the cabinet of ministers. He grew up in a happy and supportive family here in London. His entire life had always been planned out for him by his parents; where he studied, what subjects he studied and also which job in the government offices he would take. So, needless to say, when their doting son who never spoke out of line and never broke the rules – not even once – asked to be placed within the task forces, they were more than shocked. However, being the budding politician he was raised to be; he managed to give an outstanding speech to the both of them. One about being born to lead, being born to protect his beautiful country and how ‘Prince Harry joined the military and served his country, I want to do the same but through the task force programme’ and then that was it. Do Kyungsoo applied, excelled and ended up here, in this very room with a vertically overcharged monkey as a leader and an anal retentive chipmunk as a partner. Needless to say that the brunet’s dream isn’t this, his ultimate dream is to lead his own task force for either foreign intelligence or cybercrime. As a man of the rules he knows that in order to achieve his dream it requires hard work and discipline. He understands the need to follow these rules but he also understands his responsibility of enforcing them and punishing those who defy the government and put the safety of civilians at risk. Which brings him back to the task at hand.

Kai. That three letter word that has caused him restless nights and grey hairs over the past two months. When he received the intel on this man, he was sure it would be a simple follow and capture case however, the offender seems to be more elusive than Kyungsoo imagined. For months he has trawled through CCTV footage and pedestrian footage that was sent to the papers in order to try and find a face – he can’t. The only image which he has come close to, is the blurry whirlwind of an almost featureless face and a dark attire. Too fast for the camera and too stealthy to be even caught by them in the first place. The pedestrian and third party footage shows only his back or a brief flash almost 1000x the speed of the average human’s blink. No computer software yet developed on earth can help him to slow down the image enough or clear up the blurry figure for him to capture a face. To top it all off, the man has begun to leave notes for Kyungsoo, goading him and teasing his lack of intellect so much, that Kyungsoo has taken this as a personal strike against himself and he is determined, more than ever, to catch this cocky bastard.

_Kyungsoo,_

_You missed me again._ _Shame, I dressed up especially for you this morning too._

_\- Kai_

The note from yesterday’s sighting glares at him. The stark black ink upon the white printer paper mocks him. The letters swirl and dance before his eyes, turning into a faceless blur with only a wink and a smirk forming for a nanosecond, before dissolving into the page again and settling as graphemes upon the snowy surface. He knows the man is only goading him, teasing him just to get under his skin and yet – it’s working. It’s a strange thing, having a self-awareness about things and yet not being able to stop it anyway. He knows this is all a game to the man and despite knowing it, he can’t help but to play along. He needs to win, he won’t lose to this arrogant creature who thinks he is better and above the law just because he was plagued with a magical gift. No. He will not be looked down upon and he certainly will.not.lose. With a new found vigour, he opens the file again, ready to look over every tiny speck of it once more, just in case he missed something along the way.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. The air isn't clean

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

** Chapter 2: The air isn’t clean **

“Hey Sehun, what’s up?” Jongin speaks loudly as he materialises in Sehun’s study.

“Jesus! For goodness sake Jongin. Stop.Doing.That!” The younger grasps at his heart, his book falling temporarily from his fingers with a clatter.

“It’s been like 20 years, you think I’m going to stop now?” The teleporter adds with a sly smirk, sitting down in the spare chair and throwing his crossed ankles up onto the gleaming mahogany desk. Jongin’s trainer clad feet swish from side to side, now only inches from the dropped book and Sehun glares at him for a fleeting moment.

“Get your grubby trainers off my antique desk! I swear, you have no manners,” the blond mutters in disgust as he pushes Jongin’s feet forcefully onto the floor. They land with a thud and then Jongin is leaning forward to inspect the book the younger has now resumed reading.

‘Advanced Robotics Manual’ the title reads and Jongin snorts into the palm of his hand. The younger glances up from his book to see a barely repressed giggle about to force its way through his best friend’s plump lips.

“What?” A raised eyebrow is all that the studious male offers.

“Robotics…really?” Jongin finally lets loose the laughter and he claps his feet together as it encompasses his whole body.

His best friend however, is unamused and not surprised by the antics and outburst of the childish man. He simply waits, reading quietly until the elder has calmed down.

“It’s interesting,” is his monotonous reply.

“And completely useless. Anyway, something that IS useful...” Jongin drawls out, raising his eyebrows with a comical wiggle as he notices Sehun’s shoulders drop, an exhale leaving his tight lipped mouth and the robotics book being placed down – still open at the relevant page.

“What do you want now, Jongin?” The younger pinches the bridge of his nose when he sees the Cheshire Cat grin the other gives him.

“What do you know about a M-5793b2 alarm system?” The elder stands, leaning forward and peering into his eyes.

“Nothing, I’ve never heard of it, why?” The younger is intrigued to say the least, a sparkle in his eye.

“Hmm, nothing much really. I just need someone to disable one for me.” Jongin leans away, not breaking eye contact but coming across as laid back and casual as he can, as though it is a completely normal request.

“And what would a person with your abilities, need to disable an alarm for?” Sehun is sceptical now, he wants to know what the man is up to.

“I thought you were smart Oh Sehun. Motion sensors, of course.” Jongin puffs his chest in pride for managing to make his best friend seem dumb for a fleeting moment.

“Of course. Well, I don’t know anything about such a system I’m afraid.” Sehun tilts his head as he opens his laptop. Clicks the browser window and then tunes Jongin out, as if he was no longer in the room.

“A shame, I was just headed to do a job. Bye then.” And with a swirl of the background colours, Jongin vanishes from the study, a few loose papers fluttering with the momentum before settling again. Sehun still doesn’t look up, his face concentrated and fingers scrolling.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“I’ve got it!” Kyungsoo screams into the silent room. Baekhyun had signed out at precisely 5:30pm as he always does. Chanyeol had been whisked away to a meeting earlier in the afternoon. Needless to say, Kyungsoo’s eureka moment feels a little less dramatic given he is alone in the office.

Nevertheless, he has finally found something in this stupid file that he can re-trace and take another shot at. He grabs his pen, writing down the address and name before making sure he has his badge and his pass for the morning. First thing tomorrow, he will visit the place since it is already closed for the evening. He feels triumphant and decides he will treat himself to some ddukbokki from China town on the way home. He finally has a lead on Kai, or at least a glimmer of hope that might get him a little bit closer. He exits the office, hearing the mechanics of the lock grind behind him and the familiar monotone female voice speak ‘alarm reset’. With the place locked up, he walks with a new found spring in his step towards the barriers at the end of the corridor. He passes a man on his way, giving a small smile and nod in acknowledgement – he fails to notice that the man in the business attire doesn’t carry a lanyard nor, that he is wearing trainers with his suit.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jongin stands before the door of DT12, a smirk on his features because he has a feeling he is about to bring Do Kyungsoo’s happy face crashing to the ground in just a few moments. The obnoxious sound of the Spongebob theme tune fills the empty corridor as Jongin quickly fumbles in his trouser pocket for the offending device. Oh Sehun’s sleeping and drooling face pops up on the screen and he still laughs a little at the photo before swiping his thumb across the green telephone circle.

“Sehun, what’s up?” Jongin humours as if he doesn’t already know why his best friend is calling him.

“It’s disabled. Good luck and be careful.” Is the only thing Jongin hears before the line goes dead.

He smiles, Sehun always pulls through. He pulls on his leather gloves as the light grey door shakes for a moment before it swirls like concrete in a mixer and his nose is assaulted by the dusty smell as the light grey blends into a darker, murkier grey. He surveys the filing cabinets and the three desks in the room. It isn’t hard for Jongin to pick out Kyungsoo’s desk as the other has his scarf draped over the back of one of the chairs and a picture of himself and Do Minsoo stood side by side, a woman in an elegant white dress stood in front of them. Jongin finds himself focusing on the picture a bit longer than necessary before shaking his head and getting back to the task at hand. He notices the pad and paper on the desk alongside his file which is open at a very familiar picture. His eyebrows crease into a frown and he feels his blood boiling because ‘not again’ he can’t believe he has to go through all of this again. Jongin feels bad, dragging the other into this mess once more but he knows there is nothing he can do but warn the other.

Before he leaves however, he takes note of the dust settled on the desk and with his still gloved finger, writes. He pulls his hand back and smirks at his handy work before writing down a list of other ongoing investigations in order to inform the others; he plucks his phone from his pocket and takes as many pictures of the evidence as possible, then he is gone in the blink of an eye. The grime atop Kyungsoo’s desk blows slightly at the impact and the only trace of his existence rests in those three letters written in the dust.

‘KAI’

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kyungsoo’s alarm rings at 6am. An hour earlier than usual and he practically springs out of bed as he follows – with haste – his usual morning routine. At around 6.15 he is out of the door and stepping onto the first bus to Camden Town. The journey is a good 20 minutes and he looks down at the address punched into google maps, waiting until he thinks he is at the closest stop available before pressing the bell and alighting.

He meanders through the streets of Camden, passing the market which is still setting up. He notices the usual painter on the street corner isn’t there at this hour. The dampness from last night’s rain and the sheer lack of people and noise give the streets an almost unnerving and eerie atmosphere, like he has stepped back in time to an old, London, black and white, noir movie. He almost expects to see a man in a trench coat and trilby hat lifting the silhouette of a gun and pointing it at another shadow upon the alley wall; the shadow crumpling to the floor with only the sound of a gunshot to be heard.

Snapping out of his thoughts, his phone vibrates and displays the ‘you have reached your destination’ message. He surveys the area for a moment until he spots a small shop in the corner, it sports a strong wooden door which complements the cobbled street which it inhabits. The sign above the door and the A board outside read ‘Little Camden Corner: Sweets and Treats.’ This is the place. Steadily, Kyungsoo steps forward to knock, hoping that the shopkeeper is in early to prepare.

“Good morning sir. Can I help you?” A voice sounds from the window above where traditional wooden shutters have also been opened.

“Ah, good morning. Actually, I am with the defence team sector of the government and I was wondering if you had time to talk?” Kyungsoo uses his most professional smile.

“I’ll be right down” The man replies with a disarming smile.

Kyungsoo hears feet clacking down the wooden staircase from inside and then the unmistakable sound of heavy iron bolts can be heard shifting aside.

“Hello again” The man speaks evenly and Kyungsoo can see the green and pink streaks in his grey hair more clearly from here. They are quite striking.

“Good morning. I am special agent Do and I was wondering if you had time to answer some questions?” Kyungsoo flashes his badge and the man seems to smile brightly before pulling the door open wider and stepping aside.

“Of course. Please come in. Would you like some tea?” The man asks gently as he takes a seat at the counter, offering a tall stool to Kyungsoo for the other side. For a moment, the agent is distracted by the wonderful array of colourful sweets that line the walls in the style of an old, traditional sweet shop.

“Ah no, that won’t be necessary. You are Mr Kim Minseok, am I correct? Also, do you mind if I record this short interview?” Kyungsoo gets back down to business, his tone still light but much more authoritative.

“The one and only. That’s not a problem. So, Agent Do, what can I do for you?” Minseok replies with a smile that still seems too at-ease for Kyungsoo’s instincts. The agent clicks the button on his recording app and sets his phone on the table.

“Well, I’m looking into a case from a few years ago. Re-opening it if you will, in light of a few recent incidents, and I couldn’t help noticing that your name was in the file a total of three times due to your presence at the scenes of the crime.”

“Ah, that old story. Yes, I do remember speaking to an officer about this in the past. Something about The Teleporter, if I recall correctly.” He speaks steady and comfortably, not a twitch of his features to betray that what he is speaking is anything but the absolute truth.

“Yes. Well, you see. I just wanted to ask why you were at those three locations when Kai was seen using his powers?” Kyungsoo probes, dropping the new information of the name ‘Kai’ to test him.

“I’m sorry, Kai?” The man looks genuinely puzzled.

“Oh, right. The Teleporter. We have recently come to find out that he uses the name Kai.” He explains, trying to decipher if Mr Kim is playing dumb or not.

“Ah I see. Well, I told this to the other guy a few years ago, but I just happened to be shopping in the area at the time and I was caught on CCTV in those three locations around the time that something supposedly happened. It was all a spot of bad luck on my part to be fair, it has caused me no end of hassle throughout the years with visits from law enforcement and what not.” Minseok seems to be genuinely disgruntled but there is something in his eye, a streak of determination and humour that sets Kyungsoo on edge.

“Okay. So you don’t know anything about Kai? Never met him?” The agent continues on, trying the pressure tactic to get the information he wants.

“No sir. Never. If I ever got the chance to though, I’d like to cause him a few problems for all this grief he is causing me” and there is genuine humour in the man’s voice but it’s different, there is something off. Almost as if the man is speaking to someone else rather than Kyungsoo himself. His eyes flash behind him to look out of the window and when he sees nothing, he tells himself to stop being paranoid.

Clearing his throat, he resumes his questioning.

“So, have you ever met with or dealt with magical humans in the past?” He probes further.

“Yes. In the past I have however, your government, Mr Do, saw to it that those humans were… properly taken care of … as it were.” For the first time, the grey haired man’s features are drawn and solemn and the tone of his voice speaks of a clipped anger.

“So you are aware of the government rules for harbouring and fraternising with magical humans, I assume? And you no longer have any knowledge of or contact with such humans?” This is his final attempt to get something from the man that he can use as evidence for a thorough background check, he knows he is playing bad cop right now, but he doesn’t have any other choice.

“That would be very silly of me wouldn’t it Agent Do? Knowing the rules and all. We must all abide by the rules.” Minseok has a lilt to his lips that suggests a hint of mockery or humour and Kyungsoo isn’t sure which one. “Any more questions? Or will that be all? You see, I have to open the shop in ten minutes time.” The previous mockery vanishes as he offers a genuine smile once more.

“No. That concludes our interview for now Mr Kim. Thank you for your time.” He ends the interview professionally and shuts off the recording app, his background once again showing along with the time 7:50am. He pockets his phone, eyes roaming the expanse of the small shop, noting the wooden stairs above and for some reason getting the urge to climb them.

Before he realises, he is on the doorstep of the shop.

“Thank you for visiting Mr Do. Please, come again some time and try some of my amazing sweets – I will be happy to extend a discount to our government agents.” Minseok smiles brightly and claps his hands together.

“Ah, that won’t be necessary. I don’t particularly enjoy sweet items but thank you for your generous offer.” Kyungsoo’s shoulders seem to relax now he is outside again, his paranoia from before leaving him and making him second guess himself about Minseok’s earlier behaviour that he labelled as odd, maybe he was just being paranoid after all.

“Oh, before you go Kyungsoo. Maybe it’s best for  _all_ involved, if you just close this case.” Minseok says it with a serious face as if concerned for Kyungsoo all of a sudden.

“I don’t think I can do that Mr Kim. Wait. How did you know my name was Kyungsoo?” It takes him a beat too long to realise what Minseok had said.

“It’s on your badge” The grey haired man shrugs his shoulders.

“No, it’s not. My badge says Agent K, Do.” He frowns, an unsettling feeling washing over him and landing like lead in the pit of his stomach.

“Oops. My bad Agent Do. Goodbye.” Minseok closes the door, the heavy bolt being replaced and Kyungsoo shivers in anger as he realises what has happened. Kai found out and got to Minseok first, and he has no idea how!

It isn’t until later that morning, when he arrives at the office in a strangely silent manner that even puts Baekhyun on edge – that he notices the short name fingered into the dust of his desk. He picks up the nearest object and launches his stapler across the room in fury – narrowly missing a shrieking Chanyeol’s head as he is forced to spit out his mouthful of fries in sheer terror. Baekhyun then scolding him and starting to clean the disgusting mess from the floor in an instant.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“So, Kai huh?” Minseok finally speaks once he is sure the agent is completely out of sight.

“Yeah. I mean, The Teleporter was so lame!” Jongin flails his arms around with a scrunched up expression.

“Kai, as in, your old rabbit you had as a kid?” Minseok looks at him with a disbelieving face.

“Yes, that Kai. Hey I’ll have you know, that rabbit was badass…before it died.” Jongin’s full lips pull into a pout and Minseok can still see the young boy he once looked after while his parents went into town.

The young boy used to love hanging out at his sweet shop back in the Yorkshire dales. Business was booming, the kids coming by after school and Jongin bragging about how his uncle Minseok was the best and always gave him free sweets for doing chores in the shop. Needless to say, before he knew it, Jongin and his friends would be washing the windows, re-filling the stock and bagging up orders for the customers in exchange for a bag of sweets every week. He never was Jongin’s real uncle but he was as close as the young boy would ever get. After the incident with Jongin’s parents, he decided to move his shop down to London, just to keep an eye on the unruly youth.

“Listen Jongin, you need to be careful. I’ve told you to stop provoking Kyungsoo, he is smarter than you give him credit for.” Minseok turns into Jongin’s voice of reason now, back to his usual self.

“He might be smart, but I’m smarter and besides, it’s fun. This way I can get my own back at the government and have a little fun along the way. It’s a win-win.” Jongin comes down from where he was sat on the top step to now sit on the counter, swinging his legs and sucking earnestly on a strawberry and cream lollypop.

“It’s not a win-win if you get caught Jongin. I’m just worried for you. Are you sure you want to keep doing this? You can always quit your job and come work here with me. Keep a low profile and live a small but happy life.” Minseok is almost pleading as he stands in front of the raven haired man, his hands resting on toned thighs – halting their swing – and an earnest, caring look in his eyes.

“I appreciate the opportunity, I really do. But I have a job to do and I want this more than anyone. Surely you must understand that? I won’t rest until I get justice for them.” Jongin is resolute in his answer, eyes building with a fiery determination, copper orbs conveying his truth and Minseok can’t argue against what Jongin really wants. With a sigh he lets go and steps back, moving to clean out the weighing scales.

“Just promise me, that you’ll be more careful. This isn’t a game Jongin. This is your life.” Minseok’s words are choked in his throat, his eyes watering, but he doesn’t turn around, he simply continues cleaning. Jongin steps down from the counter, his feet silent and careful as they reach Minseok’s back. His arms circle around the tied apron and a chin rests on his shoulder.

“I know hyung. I promise, I’ll be less reckless.” Jongin mumbles into the elder’s left ear and Minseok squeezes his arms in thanks, though he knows it is somewhat of an empty promise. He’s heard it all before. Jongin doesn’t mean to be reckless, it’s just in his nature.

Just as Jongin’s warmth was secure and safe around him, the younger man is gone. A breeze tickles the back of his nape and he sighs, turning around to see nothing but an empty shop and the stick from the lollypop that once again, he forgot to put in the bin.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	3. The tourists

 

‘Oh my god get out of my way’ Kyungsoo fumes to himself in his head as yet another group of idiots with cameras hanging from their neck, find it important to stop in the middle of the damn pavement to take another picture of Big Ben because, why the fuck not? It’s not like some people behind them might have a very important meeting to attend. No! We have all the time in the world. Let’s keep walking at a snail pace and then STOP AGAIN to take ANOTHER picture of Big Ben because it must have fucking changed in the last thirty fucking seconds.

Okay, so maybe everything is just irritating him today. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he knows Kai has been in their office and maybe it has something to do with the fact he still hasn’t told anyone about it because he doesn’t know what will happen. Still, these tourists are the most annoying people on the planet too, so it’s not like they are completely innocent in his day being the worst one on earth so far.

He finally manages to blunder past them, disgruntled words hurled his way in a language he doesn’t recognise but he keeps moving, steaming ahead because he doesn’t have time for manners right now. He is about to meet with his father and their board members and they want an update on the Kai case and he isn’t sure what to even tell them. Still, he ploughs ahead, walking towards the parliament buildings he always sees on the news. Why they can’t have these meetings a little closer to the government building is beyond him. Finally, he reaches the location with three minutes to spare. He nods at the guards who wave him in and open the gates. He hastily winds through the echoing halls until he finds the familiar meeting room, everyone already seated and waiting to start, - waiting for him, apparently.

“Nice of you to join us Mr Do. Any apologies for your lateness?” Minsoo asks with an unimpressed eyebrow. First of all, he wants to note that he is 3 minutes early and they all just happen to be earlier, but the look on his father’s face tells him enough that it wouldn’t go down well. Second of all, he wants to add that he was about to apologise if his father would have given him a moment to catch his breath. Instead he bows slightly and offers his apologies before taking his usual seat.

“Okay, now that everyone is present, we can begin.”

The meeting is long winded and Kyungsoo keeps dreading the moment when they ask for his report on the magical humans progress and he deliberates what to say.

“Okay, Kyungsoo. Your report please. Chanyeol has informed me that you were allocated Kai’s case. Is that correct?” His father asks with a blank expression.

“Yes sir. I asked for the case because it was quite a challenging one. I can report that I did make some more enquiries yesterday but they didn’t come to much fruition.” Kyungsoo holds his gaze firm and then he hears a voice pipe up from across the room.

“So what do you plan to do once you locate the whereabouts of this Kai anyway?” Mr Langham, chancellor of the magical humans abolition unit enquires.

“Well, I assume my answer will not matter Mr Langham, after all, that is your department’s duty – is it not?” Kyungsoo fires back, he knows the old man is looking for a challenge and wanting Kyungsoo to snap and look like the immature child some of them think he is. He doesn’t bite the bait though and continues.

“I interviewed a Mr Kim Minseok yesterday and although he gave me no clues or confessions, I get the feeling that he was tipped off by Kai himself, of my imminent arrival.” Kyungsoo reports back, he knows he doesn’t have solid evidence but it’s all he’s got.

“You have a  _feeling_ Mr Do?” Amusement is in the chancellor’s tone, still goading at him to pick a fight.

“Yes Mr Langham. Unfortunately, that’s all it is. I’m still working on locating Kai and gaining sufficient evidence. I do feel though, that for the confidentiality of this investigation, that the hard copies of the reports should not be printed and filed as yet.” He braces himself because he knows this isn’t going to go down well.

“Kyungsoo! What on earth do you mean?” Minsoo asks in the most berating voice he can muster, it reminds the brunet of when he would be told off as a child.

“What I mean to say, Mr Do. Is that I think Kai has access to the office and the files. I fear that having hard copies is not only slowing the case but giving Kai the advantage of being one step ahead at all turns.” Kyungsoo admits, but he holds his strong stance and gaze with his father.

“And your evidence for this breach of security is simply a  _feeling_ that you had, young man?” A woman speaks now, her skin a beautiful ebony and her hair pinned to precision atop her head. Eyes wide and beautiful but her voice sharp and demanding. Miss Inari, secretary of state for defence is both revered and feared at the same time. Known for her sharp tongue but her fair judgement.

“Not exactly Madam. I arrived at the office yesterday, to see beside Kai’s file, that his name had been written in the dust beside it. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun did not do it. Therefore I must conclude that there was a breach.” As he speaks, he hears how ridiculous it sounds but it is the truth and so he presses on. “This is why I am urging you to reconsider the filing system, but only for a moment and just for this case.” Miss Inari seems to be thinking it over when Mr Langham’s voice pipes up again.

“Preposterous! We have the highest security system implemented in that room, there is no way anyone can get in.” He is haughty in his body language and Kyungsoo bristles.

“With all due respect sir. He is a teleporter, I don’t think secure doors are going to stop him.” Kyungsoo grits out the first part through his teeth, hating that he has to remain respectful to such an evil man.

“True, but that system has a M-5793b2 alarm system which means it is equipped with motion sensors and if the system had been offline at any point, there would have been a report alert at my headquarters and I can assure you, there were none. I don’t know where that writing came from Mr Do, but I can assure you it wasn’t from Kai. I hear you have been putting in a lot of overtime these last few months and I admire your dedication but maybe this is a sign that you should take some rest?” The secretary of defence suggests with a raised eyebrow and concerned tone.

“I’m not crazy Madam, nor overworked.” Kyungsoo is a little too curt in his reply and finally his father speaks up.

“Okay Kyungsoo, continue with your duties but take it easy okay? Let me know of any more updates at the next meeting. We need to move on with our final report.” Minsoo’s word is final and Kyungsoo sits back in his seat with a sigh. He zones out during the rest of the conference meeting, mulling over their words on repeat and telling himself he isn’t crazy. Or is he? Maybe he should get some rest tonight.

As the meeting is dismissed he catches Mr Langham loitering at the door until only the two of them are left. Kyungsoo stands, not intending to engage him in any nonsense or even talk to him but the man blocks his way, a cruel scowl on his lip.

“I don’t know if you will ever catch Kai. However, boy, I will assure you that if you do, I will make sure he suffers through a prolonged series of tests before he becomes … obsolete. If he really can break through such a high security system, I’m sure his power will be extremely useful against our enemies.” Mr Langham laughs arrogantly before sauntering out of the room.

Kyungsoo has regularly clashed with the man’s abolition unit, feeling that their treatment of the arrested magical humans was cruel and unnecessary. He also doubts that these people are kept alive longer than needed, they tell the citizens that the magical humans are placed in high security units after being ‘released’ of their powers but Kyungsoo has a hunch that such a unit doesn’t even exist. All he does know, is that they make a pretty penny under the radar, selling the ‘extracted’ powers to the armed forces. Once again though, he can’t prove it and he doesn’t know how deep the cover up goes – what if he tells the wrong person and everything backfires? His fists curl at his sides and he decides to call it a day. He texts Baekhyun to say he won’t return for the day and heads for the tube station.

He ends up taking the long route home because, as usual, the circular has a signal failure.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jongin walks through the heavy granite doors that are embossed with gold and takes a seat at his desk. The office is bright and spacious, the people around him blending in as a sea of black and white. Suits, shirts, skirts and briefcases. It’s all a bit too business-like for Jongin, he’s never been the type. He props his crossed ankles onto the glass desk beside his computer, much like he does at Sehun’s study and pulls out his phone from his black, denim pocket. He scrolls through the images he took from Kyungsoo’s office. He had pictures of everything he could see and he still had the list of names he wrote down in his top drawer.

“Afternoon Kai, nice of you to show up at last” Joonmyun grumbles as he notices the red, flowing T-shirt that is hanging from Jongin’s lean, tanned frame as he is slumped in the office chair. Jongin looks up with a heavy gaze, one that makes the older man gulp slightly from the heated and sultry look that he gives off whether intentionally or not.

“Ah Myun! Nice to see you. I have some updates on the government case for you.” Jongin sits properly in his chair now, about to extend his list and phone for the other to see.

Joonmyun, his boss, clears his throat and speaks once more “You know Kai, I don’t pay you to pop in whenever you please and then leave again like the wind and not show up for weeks on end.” He tries to use an authoritative tone but it lacks the power and conviction needed for a character such as Jongin.

“Hey, Myun. If you’re not happy man, just say the word and I’ll leave. It’s up to you.” Jongin smirks though because he knows the older man needs him.

“Whatever, just try to be around more please. Anyway, what do you have for me?” Joonmyun asks, leaning in to peer over Jongin’s shoulder and inhaling a little deeper than necessary at the masculine scent Jongin exudes.

“I have a long list of names currently under investigation by the government and I have pictures of their investigation boards equipped with; evidence, suspects, witnesses, hunches – everything.” Jongin grins and he doesn’t miss the blush that paints his boss’ face when he intentionally turns his head to the side, allowing his hot breath to land on Joonmyun’s sensitive ear.

“T-that’s great Kai. How did you get all of this though? I can’t imagine even you were able to bypass their security sensors without triggering something.” Joonmyun is sceptical as he withdraws reluctantly from Jongin’s personal space.

“That’s for me to know, and you to never ask about again. Okay? Now, I’m going to upload all of these into the main system folder so that the others can see them and take heed. Here is a list of all the others who aren’t on the boards yet, please go and warn them. I, on the other hand, have some more personal issues to attend to.” Jongin says as he uploads the image files with frantic typing.

“Wait, what? You’re going again? Just like that?” Joonmyun is wide eyed and frantic.

“Yeah, like I said. Personal business. Don’t miss my handsome face too much though Myunnie, I’ll be back soon” and Jongin reaches out with his thumb and forefinger to brush the elder’s face teasingly before vanishing in a swirl of red and black, his touch still lingering long after he has teleported away.

‘Damn tease. One day I’ll work up the courage to ask him out’ Joonmyun thinks as he rushes back to his office with the list of names.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jongin is still smiling from the bashful blush Joonmyun had right before he left, as his feet find purchase on the lush, green grass. The smile quickly fades as he walks from under the tree and sits down right before the black and gold plaques. There are no names on the plaques, just a simple remembrance of those that once were. The victims of the magical purge of 2001. Jongin’s parents being among them. Nobody ever comes here. The fear that the government might be watching keeping them away, but Jongin comes twice a year. Once on his mother’s birthday and once on his father’s. He pulls his knees to his chest as he talks quietly to the spirits and the stars.

“Hey dad, happy 50th Birthday. I know, you’re an old man now right? I’m sure I’d be laughing and picking on your grey hair if you were here. Minseok says hi too. I saw him yesterday, I managed to get him into trouble again – a new agent is on my case. I shouldn’t have been so rash, everything is my fault but I just couldn’t seem to keep a grip on my emotions that day and it came rushing back to me like the rapids of Scotland where we used to go on holiday. You remember those right? Me, you and mum. We would ride in the boat together and mum would be screeching and so scared that we would both get hurt but we were always fine because I could just teleport us to safety whenever it became too rough. I don’t know why mum was always so worried anyway, she could have healed our wounds in a heartbeat. Hmmm, maybe she was worried we would die instead and she couldn’t help us. Anyway, we were okay. We had some amazing holidays, I want to thank you for that. But yeah, a new agent came around asking questions but I managed to warn him beforehand. He was just trying to help me that day I lost control and now he has got himself mixed up in all of this and I fear every day about what might happen if they find out about me. About us. About Minseok too. It doesn’t bare thinking about, so I’m going to take them down before they can do anything. I’m tired of living in fear but I refuse to give up on my powers and I refuse to give up on my life. I know you wouldn’t want that. Either of you.

Anyway, I should get going, I can’t hang here for too long in case someone sees me. I’ll come by for mum’s birthday and I’ll see you soon. I love you dad, forever and always.” Jongin finishes his one sided conversation with tears stinging in his eyes. No matter how hard he tries, it still hurts just as bad as the first day all over again whenever he visits. He walks towards the large sycamore before vanishing, this time in a flood of tears and landing on his bed ready to let the pain slowly ebb and flow until it leaves once more.

Before he passes out from tears, he vows to make the government pay for their sins; for taking away his rocks, for leaving him lonely and defenceless and for making every magical human live in fear for the rest of their lives.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	4. Having to queue for everything

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The air in the office is distinctly unusual as Baekhyun walks through the door and stops amid his usual entry routine to see a grinning Kyungsoo sitting behind his desk with various papers spread around him.

“What’s going on?” The blond asks with a sceptical raised eyebrow and apprehension in his voice.

“I have a plan!” the brunet beams almost manically, causing Baekhyun to reconsider his job for a split second, or rather, his choice in partners.

“And why do you have a serial killer smile on your face?” His tone is still wary as Kyungsoo’s grin only widens at the comment.

“Because, my dear Baekhyun, today is the day I’m going to deceive Kai.” An intensity and determination lands in Kyungsoo’s eyes with a flash; the blond visibly flinching from the stare.

The elder takes a moment to collect himself before he continues his morning routine as he quizzes the younger agent.

“And how do you intend to do that?” He meticulously hangs his coat on a hook beside his desk as he places his briefcase upon the chair.

“Simple, we have a hunch that Kai is breaking in and reading our stuff right?” Baekhyun nods as he unclips the briefcase, first taking out his notepad and aligning it perfectly with the edge of the desk before taking out his fountain pen and spare cartridges to sit neatly beside it.

“So, what I’m going to do is set a trap. I’m going to leave some fake evidence hanging around and then lure him into a place where I can see him or capture him on camera. It’s so simple, I don’t know why I didn’t think of it earlier.” The blond then takes out his lunch and water bottle, sitting it atop his neat stack of papers as he closes the briefcase and stores it on the shelf above his desk. As he picks up his lunch box and bottle, he pauses for a second and turns to the left, in Kyungsoo’s direction.

“What if it doesn’t work? What if he figures it all out?” Baekhyun asks with a pointed look, before turning once more to deposit his lunch in the fridge and fill his water bottle in the small kitchen area beside Chanyeol’s currently unoccupied desk.

“If it doesn’t work, then nothing lost, nothing gained I guess” Kyungsoo pouts a little, raising his voice so that the other can hear him in the kitchen.

“I’m just saying…” the voice is faint but gradually increases in volume as Baekhyun walks back into the office space, full bottle in hand “… don’t get your hopes up. Kai is smarter than you think he is.”

Kyungsoo scoffs “Please, he might be smart enough to give us the run around but he is still childish and arrogant and that arrogance is going to be his downfall in the end. Even so, I know it might not work but it’s better than nothing.” He finally admits and his once hysterical grin is now a mere tilt of the lips as he imagines the outcome if it were to work.

“Just so long as you’re being realistic” Baekhyun offers as he sits down in his chair, placing his bottle on the coaster beside his computer and begins his work for the day.

“I’m coming for you Kai. Just you wait.” Kyungsoo mutters to himself in an overdramatic manner and the blond rolls his eyes and wonders how Do Minsoo’s son could be such a character when his father is merely an emotionally dead robot. Speaking of dead, Baekhyun wonders where Chanyeol is and why he hasn’t sent him a message to announce his lateness; common courtesy apparently forgotten.

“Hey Soo, where’s Chanyeol? He’s …” The elder breaks his sentence to check his silver Cartier Swiss watch “… 6 minutes and 37 seconds late.” The disgruntled tone isn’t lost on Kyungsoo but the younger doesn’t seem to care.

“Oh yeah, he called me early this morning – apparently there was no reception to your phone – said something about a meeting, somewhere and that he will be back, sometime. I can’t really remember, it was stupidly early and I was enjoying my sleep when he called.” Kyungsoo answers with a wave of the hand as he starts scribbling down ideas for his plan onto his current flow chart of events.

The blond stands from his chair, meticulously pushing it back under the desk, before he walks over and stands behind Kyungsoo. With a raise of his left hand, he whacks the younger upside the head.

“When Kai inevitably loses you a job, don’t become a receptionist or a secretary,” is his catty response before he slowly walks back to his desk and resumes his work.

Kyungsoo sticks his tongue out in the most childish way possible but this plan is gold and nothing is going to bring down his happy mood, not even that obsessively scheduled chipmunk.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“You’re going in again?” Sehun asks in disbelief.

“Yep! So pop your super cherry and make haste with the alarm system.” Jongin smiles disarmingly, acting lavishly with his hands to try and seem cool and suave.

“Do you know what ‘pop your cherry’ even means?” Sehun’s face is back to its usual stoic self but a hint of amusement laces his voice.

“Uhm yeah. It means like, ‘press your button’ or ‘make it happen’” Jongin answers with a fake air of confidence.

“No, it doesn’t. It means to lose your virginity.” Sehun remarks with a smart-arse smirk.

“Oh, then you should probably do that too, as well as disabling the alarm system.” The raven haired man replies with triumph. His best friend simply mutters under his breath as he types in the codes to disable the government alarm for the fifth night in a row. Jongin had received a bit of a shock last night when he entered before Chanyeol had left but he was quick to teleport out and go back at midnight when the entire government building was locked up and there was no chance of any employees being in the building, let alone the investigation room. “I’ve managed to tip off six other magical humans this week alone. It’s going to be a nightly visit I think.” Jongin adds and he doesn’t miss the displeased sigh that Sehun releases.

“Okay, all done. Text me when you finish so I can put it back online.” Sehun speaks with tiredness in his voice, it is almost midnight after all and he has been up since the early morning reading: ‘Neophyte to Elite Hacker’. Jongin notices the book on his desk before leaving and doesn’t think twice before letting out a fake snoring sound and then a loud laugh as he swirls and disappears. Sehun is used to Jongin making prods at his geeky tendencies, he can’t help that he finds the intellectual things to be interesting. The last book Jongin read was probably the ABC picture book. He snorts lightly at his internal joke and remembers to save that for the next time Jongin picks on his reading interests.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jongin lands in the familiar grey room, the scent of dust still hits him in the face and he wonders why a branch of defence, that is supposedly so important, doesn’t get a better facility? Then again, there are only three agents on the team and why give just three of them a lavish office? He heads to Kyungsoo’s desk first, noticing that the photo frame is still there but seems to have gathered dust. Without thinking, he picks it up and wipes it clean with his leather gloves. His eyes roam over the few coffee stains upon the desk and the disused coaster sitting off in the far corner, before they settle back in urgency upon the most recent addition to the papers.

‘Anonymous tip: Kai. Tomorrow, 2:15pm @ Soho, 14 Berwick Street’ is scrawled in what Jongin could only describe as Chanyeol’s chicken scratch handwriting onto a luminous pink sticky note. He takes out his phone and captures a picture of it, his mind reeling at who this anonymous tip could be from – he needs to know. He looks through the other papers and finds a printed map with directions to the meeting point, which tells him Kyungsoo has already seen the note and made arrangements.

He surveys the office once more, noticing – oddly – the lack of new information on the evidence boards. Baekhyun’s desk is as empty as always, the drawers firmly locked and computer shut down. Chanyeol’s desk is covered in half eaten food packets that have been folded up and neatly arranged (courtesy of Baekhyun) but no paperwork can be seen. He realises he is going to have to follow Kyungsoo tomorrow and start making a plan of action. With no other evidence to add to his list, he leaves in a flurry of dust and bronzed skin.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:00pm, Soho. Kyungsoo stands at the end of the street, hidden behind a large vehicle, his eyes fixed on number 14. He has a DSLR camera hanging around his neck with a large zoom lens already attached as he waits for Kai to arrive. He knows this street is quiet: off the beaten path. So far the only people who have passed have been an old lady and her granddaughter. He has been here since 1:00pm just in case Kai arrived early trying to lie in wait and hide, he would have been here a little earlier if he hadn’t had to queue for the toilet on Lia Avenue – even the inane queuing can’t dampen his spirits though. He feels as a small breeze blows from behind, causing his nape to erupt with goosebumps (he should have brought a scarf, he thinks). He waits patiently, eager, poised and ready to capture Kai at any point. He knows he is awaiting a man because even from the blurry image he currently has in the file, it isn’t hard to miss the figure’s toned frame and broad shoulders. Sadly, that is all he CAN make out from the candid photograph.

He continues to wait, all the way until 3pm and as each quarter of the hour passes, his hopes of catching Kai diminish until he has to give up and go back to the office. He realises that Kai must have figured it out somehow and that he needs to formulate a new plan of action.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jongin lands with his feet firmly on the cobbled road. His eyes, firstly, scan the numbers until he locates number 14 and just as he is about to step forward, he notices a glint from the overhead sun, bouncing off of something near the car at the end of the street. He steps back into the small alleyway and concentrates on the other end of the street in his mind, the alley’s wall morphing before his eyes, until he finds himself only five metres away from a black-clad figure. It is clear from here, that the composed man is none other than Kyungsoo. Jongin’s heart pounds at the thought that he might have been caught had it not been for the reflection of the sun upon Kyungsoo’s camera lens. The tanned male takes in how the agent is down on bended knee, camera poised and ready. As he does so, he notices the brown cobbles begin to churn and the comforting scent of vanilla hits his nostrils as he finds himself in his living room. Home. Safety.

“That was close” Jongin breathes out from where he stands, facing the television. The screen playing a programme about artillery.

“Told you so” A voice peters through Jongin’s racing mind and makes him jump, letting out a (very manly if you ask Jongin) squeak as he whips around to face his best friend’s shit eating grin.

“What the hell are you doing here and how did you get in?” He quips.

“I came to say ‘I told you so’ and I picked your lock” Sehun smirks.

“Since when did you know how to do that?” Jongin’s heart is still thumping from the shock of Sehun and the fear of almost being caught.

“This morning. Anyway, was it a trap?!” He gasps in fake shock, the sarcasm is rich in his voice and the playful edge only seems to infuriate the tanned male further.

“Yes it was a fucking trap Oh Sehun! You’re lucky I’m still alive.” The raven haired man finally plops down onto the sofa with his head in his hands.

“I told you not to go, but NO. Mr Kim fucking Jongin thought he knew best. Were you caught on any CCTV?” Sehun asks with a raised brow and Jongin only just realises that he didn’t even check before he teleported from the alley to the end of the street.

“Shit, I don’t know. I mean, there wasn’t in the alley, I checked that, but I didn’t check the end of the street. Dammit!” The elder of the two kicks the footstool across the floor in anger – mostly angry at Kyungsoo – but also a little at his own stupidity.

“I guess you’re going to need your best friend to clean this mess up again aren’t you?” Sehun says with a wry smile.

“What do you want this time?” Jongin asks in defeat.

“Hmmm…what do I want from you this time? Hmmm… how about an I.O.U? One that I can cash in whenever I need it and whatever it happens to be, you can’t refuse?” The younger asks in a fake, sweet tone.

“For fucks sake. Can’t I just buy you a lifetime supply of bubble tea or something?” Jongin sighs in exasperation at the playfulness that is his friend.

“Nope…” He pops the ‘p’ with a grin “…take it or leave it Sunshine.”

“Eurgh! Fine! I owe you one, okay? Now can you  _please_ leave my house and check the CCTV?” The tanned male pleads.

“No can do Sunshine. I did however, bring my laptop, so I can check it right here.” A raised brow is all Sehun offers before he walks to the kitchen table, Jongin following with tense shoulders.

“You know what they say, you can take the man out of the office but you can’t take the office out of the man.” Jongin chides as he slides into the opposite chair, still tense as he awaits the outcome.

“It’s a study, not an office.” Sehun deadpans as his fingers begin moving over the keyboard swiftly.

“Still, this thing is like your third arm or something. You’re never without it.” Jongin announces as he lightly prods the silver and black laptop with his pointer finger.

“Firstly, don’t touch my baby, ever. Secondly, you have your teleporting super power; this is my super power.” The younger replies, seriousness in his voice to the point that Jongin finds it highly amusing.

“I’m not a super hero you idiot and you  _definitely_ aren’t. Now have you found it yet?” The elder taps his fingers on the table in impatience and nerves.

“Yeah, I just got in. Okay I’m bringing up the government CCTV as well as any private ones in the area. Right, what time were you there?” The younger continues tapping away and clicking every so often before his fingers pause for an answer.

“2:15pm”

“Right let me see…” Sehun’s brows furrow, his lips quirking to the side in concentration as Jongin watches him with bated breath. “… you’re good. The CCTV doesn’t stretch to that part of the street. Lucky bastard.” Sehun pretends to frown but you can see the genuine relief in his face too.

“Thanks Hun. But wait! If I wasn’t caught anyway, then you didn’t even DO anything, which means I  _don’t_ owe you one.” Jongin folds his arms and raises his brows expectantly, as if waiting for Sehun to agree and change his mind.

“Sorry Sunshine, too late. You still owe me one or you would be sat here stewing in fear not knowing.” Sehun smiles at the frustration he is causing the older man.

“Ahh! Whatever… and stop fucking calling me Sunshine!” Jongin demands.

“Alright, Princess.” Sehun chuckles as Jongin’s face becomes livid.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	5. The ridiculous rent prices

****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A small flat in Enfield costs Kyungsoo around £900 a month in rent. Granted, he chose this one on The Orchard because of the beautiful scenic views of the park but still, it is ridiculous considering what he could buy for that elsewhere in the country. None the less, he really loves his little, two bedroom apartment. One room for an office and the other as his bedroom, he has all the space he needs; if someone comes to visit he has a pull out sofa bed in the office and one in the living room too. Not to mention he has double bed in his room, but he’d rather not share if he can help it. It’s not because he is mean or selfish really, well okay, maybe he is selfish. The thing is though, after living alone and sleeping alone for so long, if he now shares a bed and the other person moves in their sleep – he wakes up. Every. Single. Time. Also, if they snore, they get kicked out unceremoniously because he doesn’t have time to be losing sleep because someone else can’t keep their sinuses in check. Anyway, I digress. The point is, Kyungsoo loves his little flat despite everything and that is partly an explanation as to why he is currently drinking in his living room with Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

“You’re crazy Soo. How do you think you’re going to get away with that?” Baekhyun waves his hands around dramatically, careful enough though not to spill a single drop of his red wine.

“With your help of course, both of you. I can’t do this alone and I’m sick of being taunted and feeling like I’m always three steps behind him.”

“Listen, why don’t we help you investigate instead? I can drop a couple of cases to help out on this, and I’m sure Baekhyun can too.” The redhead announces, pointing his cider bottle between himself and Baekhyun, the floor surrounding his space littered with chocolate and crisps.

“No, it doesn’t matter. I mean, I appreciate that, I really do – but it won’t solve anything. Kai has access to our office somehow and we have both tried to talk to the seniors about this but they keep denying a security breach and refuse to allow a paperless system to take place. Which simply means that we need, I need, to go off grid. It’s one thing: him finding intelligence and warning others, but it is another thing to be able to thwart any chance we have of catching him.” Kyungsoo huffs out, taking a gulp from his cider and lounging back into the plush sofa.

There is a long and pregnant silence as the three men think to themselves, emotions stewing and contemplative stares lingering.

“Alright…” The blond speaks up, Chanyeol looks at him in disbelief for a moment as he stuffs a cheesy Dorito into his mouth “…I know what you’re saying Soo and I know you need our help and because of that, I think we should give it a week. Let Yeol and I think it over, let yourself think it through some more. It’s a big decision and you are going to need our help with it so I think it’s only fair that we  _all_ consider it seriously and take a week to think it over. Let’s meet again next Sunday and see what we all think by then. Deal?” Baekhyun sips gingerly from his wine, eyes looking over the rim at his two co-workers for acceptance. It comes a couple of beats later with a nod from Kyungsoo and a muffled “okay” from a munching Chanyeol.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Kyungsoo! I found something!” Chanyeol screeches into the silent office that early Tuesday morning.

“Oh my god you scared me!” Baekhyun shouts back, clutching his chest.

“Sorry, but seriously guys, come and look at this!” Chanyeol is gesturing animatedly at his computer screen and the other two agents scurry to see what he is pointing at. “You see this here, where it talks about the receipt found in the Johnathan Greenwood case? The guy who was incarcerated last week, the guy who controls electricity?” The redhead continues to point frantically at the screen, his other hand bringing a half-eaten sandwich to his lips.

“Yeah, what about it?” Baekhyun asks confusedly, Kyungsoo’s face mirroring the same emotion.

“Well, I never once shared this information with the media. It didn’t even make it into the official report because it wasn’t seen as ‘solid’ or ‘substantial’ evidence. So that means that whoever sold them this tip…” Chanyeol purposefully trails off and raises his eyebrows for his colleagues to finish before finally taking a bite of his cheese sandwich.

“…had to have access to this room! OMG Yeol, did you manage to trace it?” Kyungsoo asks excitedly and Baekhyun is still stunned at the unexpected lead.

“I did and, after a lot of persuading and threatening to the newspaper, they gave me an email address which I tracked down to an office space on Basinghall Street. You ready to go?” Chanyeol is smiling brightly and Kyungsoo can’t contain the adrenaline that is running through his system.

“Let’s go. Baek, can you man the phones?” Kyungsoo asks.

“I’m on it. Call me and let me know what’s going down when you get there though.” The older male speaks, already arranging his desk with a pen and paper close to his phone, all calls set to divert to one line.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol make haste through the busy streets as they try and reach the destination as quickly as possible. They may be government agents but they don’t have sirens like the police do, they do however, have a top of the range BMW M3 in a stunning silver.

“Who’s the office space registered to anyway?” Kyungsoo asks, impatiently tapping his foot as they sit at a red light.

“Suho Kim, though I already checked his name in the database and nothing. I tried to search him elsewhere but this guy is like a ghost, no record of him what so ever.” Chanyeol frowns, reaching for a Malteaser from the bag stashed in the cup holder, before the light finally turns green and he is stepping on the gas.

“Figures. Turn left here, this is a shortcut.” Kyungsoo motions to the small, side street as the redhead driver takes a sharp left turn.

“This is it,” Chanyeol announces, grabbing his badge from the dashboard and following Kyungsoo into the tall, high rise, glass building. It is magnificent in its structure and they both take a moment to admire it before entering through the automatic doors. The reception area is made of a high glossed floor which sports golden flecks within the dark green granite. It looks almost regal in appearance; their polished shoes clack heavily against it as they walk towards the reception.

“Hi, we’re looking for Suho Kim? Have you seen him?” Chanyeol speaks kindly but formally as they both present their badges.

“Ah, yes. I believe his company is registered to the top floor sir. I have never actually seen him though.” The kind woman at the desk instructs with a small smile.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol nods and Kyungsoo follows as they enter the lift.

Just like the rest of the building, the lift is breath taking as it launches them swiftly through the skies of London, so smoothly that it feels as if they are flying – weightless and carefree. Kyungsoo thinks about his stuffy office in the basement and feels somewhat disgruntled for a moment before they reach the top floor and adrenaline surges through his body.

They both take their guns and approach the heavy granite and gold doors cautiously. There is no point in trying to listen for movements because the door would most likely block out all of the sound anyway. Chanyeol mimes a count to three and on the third number, they both pull back a door each, guns poised and ready as they step into the room.

Silence.

That’s what greets them as they step inside. Not a living soul about the entire floor. Both left and right walls are lined with floor to ceiling windows. The wall at the front of the large open-plan space holds frosted glass which looks like it leads to some sort of head office or private office. The door is wide open however and Chanyeol can see from here that the room is just as empty. A ghost town.

“Fuck!” Kyungsoo screams.

He walks over to a desk right in the centre of the room; the biggest desk that sports only one chair whilst the others share a desk between two or three. He runs his finger on the glass surface, only to see a stripe of black dust form on his fingertip.

“They’ve been gone a while” Chanyeol remarks, also noticing the thick layer of dust covering everything.

Kyungsoo plops down in the comfortable office chair and props his feet on the desk, ankles crossed as he lounges back; he runs his hands over his face in exasperation. His fingertips run through his hair once, twice and on the third he grabs hold in frustration. Chanyeol is standing with his back to Kyungsoo, looking out over the city of London below and marvelling in the beauty of the Thames as the sun shines and glitters along the surface. The seated agent allows his head to loll to the other side, cheek sleeping on the backrest and his eyes lower to the metal grey cabinet beneath the glass desk. He squints with difficulty, his astigmatism not doing him any favours, before he has to put his feet down and bend forward to see properly. There, scratched in the top corner of the cabinet – in the same way he used to see swear words etched into the tops of the science desks in high school – are three letters. K A I. Kyungsoo immediately jumps from his chair as if it had been set on fire and he brings his foot up to the base, pushing it in anger across the white carpet and watching in satisfaction as it loses balance and topples over in the middle of the room.

“You okay Soo?” Chanyeol asks from where he is looking through a waste paper bin beside the window.

“Yeah, I’m fan-fucking-tastic!” The sarcasm isn’t lost on the leader, however, he chooses to focus back on the papers, looking for any evidence.

“Come on, let’s just focus on gathering any remaining evidence and then we can get out of here.” The redhead speaks quietly and it calms the elder somewhat.

“Alright, I’ll call Baek too, let him know.” Kyungsoo mumbles and frowns before finally picking up his gun from the desk, placing it back in his holster and fishing out his phone from his pocket.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The clock strikes midnight and Sehun looks up from his desk. Seeing nobody, he checks his phone. No messages. Strange. His fingers wait, hovering above the alarm disabling programme on his keyboard. Nothing.

“Maybe the idiot has finally learnt his lesson,” Sehun mumbles to himself just as he feels a large breeze behind him. “Or not. You’re later than usual, what’s up?” He speaks, turning in his chair to see Jongin sat petulantly on the floor with his legs crossed.

“I’m not going tonight, don’t think it’s a good idea after almost getting caught. I’ll lay low for a little while.” Jongin mumbles, drawing circles into Sehun’s plush, wine-coloured carpet with his finger.

“Good. Now can you please stop pouting like a baby?” The blond rolls his eyes before turning back to his computer and closing the programme. He stands and stretches his limbs, stiff from sitting for so long all day. “Come on…” He throws over his shoulder as he begins walking out of his study.

Jongin sits on the floor, perplexed for a moment before shrugging and following the younger. They reach the kitchen and the tanned male smiles as Sehun flicks on the kettle and grabs two mugs from the cupboard.

“What do you want?” Sehun asks with a tilt of the lips, a small smile making itself known.

“Hmm… what’ve you got?” Jongin replies and his best friend just huffs because he knew the older man was going to ask that.

“Right, let’s see. I’ve got hot chocolate, cocoa, coffee, Tetley’s tea, jasmine tea, green tea, lemon and ginger tea, peppermint tea and…” he squints and pulls the box forward to read the label “…lavender tea, eww, mum must have left that here.” He turns his attention back to his best friend, waiting for the answer he already knows.

“Hot chocolate please!” Jongin grins as he moves to sit at the kitchen table.

“Alright. I presume you want some hazelnut syrup, whipped cream, a flake and some marshmallows?” He asks but knows the answer is already yes as he begins pulling said items from the fridge and the cupboard. “You’re going to get diabetes one of these days you know, this much sugar just isn’t healthy.”

“And yet you still make it for me every time.” The tanned male smiles with genuine happiness in his eyes.

“Well, it’s easier than listening to you whine all evening,” Sehun remarks, turning to the counter once he hears the kettle boil.

“That’s what my mum always used to say.” Jongin gives a sad smile and the younger doesn’t need to turn around and see it to know it’s there.

“I know. She was right though, it is.” Sehun speaks quietly, not wanting to break the contemplative mood. He picks out a teaspoon of loose jasmine tea and tips it into the infuser before pouring the hot water through it and into the jug below, making sure to fill it to the top and let the tea steep for a good amount of time.

“It was my dad’s birthday last week.” Jongin breaks the silence again as the younger now moves on to making the hot chocolate.

“I know, I went to see them,” Sehun quietly responds.

“You did? Why didn’t you tell me?” Jongin is surprised that the younger would risk going there. It was easy for him, teleporting and whatnot. It was easier not to get caught.

“It never came up.” The blond clears his throat as he begins noisily adding the whipped cream from the can. Once it is finished, the silence envelopes them once again. The wrapper of the chocolate flake rustling for just a moment until the marshmallows are added from their container, sitting atop a bed of fluffy whipped cream, like angels balancing upon the clouds. He brings the cup over to Jongin, carrying his pot of tea in the other hand before setting them down on the round, copper-effect coasters and taking a seat opposite the eldest.

“What did you talk to him about?” Jongin inquires as he waits for the cream to melt just a little further into the mug.

“I talked about you. About how things are for me. About some memories I was thinking through as of late. Then I had to go, it was about 3am and I had to catch the night bus back.” Sehun pours the liquid slowly into his china tea cup, dainty, soft and flowing. The calmness of the ocean washes over Jongin in that moment as he takes in the image of his best friend properly for the first time in a while. Sehun has been with him since they were just one and a half years old. He knows Jongin more than he knows himself and he has to remind himself how lucky he is to have the younger boy in his life.

“What memories were you thinking about?” Jongin finally takes a sip of the hot chocolate, his eyes not leaving Sehun’s as he awaits the answer. He notes, that the younger has forgotten the syrup but chooses not to say anything.

“I was thinking about when we used to play by the lake. Do you remember? I think I was about 5 and you were 5 and a half, of course. We used to throw stones into the lake and watch how they rippled out in ringlets. Do you remember what you asked me back then?” Sehun’s voice is soft and smooth like the ripples upon the lake in the countryside.

“I asked you where the stones went once we couldn’t see them anymore,” Jongin answers with a fondness in his voice and a smile.

“Do you remember what I answered you with?” Affection is evident in the blonde’s tone now, as he gives a small smile before taking his first sip of tea.

“Yeah. You said that they sink to the bottom and eventually grow algae which becomes food for fish and other organisms that live in the lake,” Jongin chuckles and recites the line from memory, something he will never forget.

“Yup. I’d just been reading a book about pond life and water organisms. Then later, your dad came to get us for tea and before we went back, he showed us how to skim stones on the surface. Then you cried.” Sehun laughs fully now, breaking the spell of calm that had washed over them.

“Well, you had just told me that the stones helped to give the fish more food and keep the lake alive. It’s not my fault that five year old me was sad that the skimmed rocks didn’t sink to the bottom. They landed on the other side of the river when dad did it, I was scared they would run out of food.” Jongin pouts at the memory and then laughs along at how ridiculous his 5 year old brain was.

“It was pretty funny though, your dad was so confused when you burst into tears and couldn’t tell him what was wrong because you were too busy crying. That was also the first day you ever teleported, crying and blubbering at the opposite side of the lake as you picked them all up one by one and tossed them into the river. I remember thinking, wow! My best friend is amazing, he’s magic!” Sehun speaks the last line with a hint of bitterness, given the way magic is viewed in 2017.

“Yeah. Then I got stuck and couldn’t get back. Good job my dad was just as fast at swimming as he was on land. When he reached me though, he was so proud. He held my cheeks in his palms and just kept saying how beautiful and amazing I was and not to be scared. I remember when we got home, mum wouldn’t stop looking at me with hearts in her eyes all night; it was creepy at the time.” Jongin gives a sad laugh. He would do anything to see that loving stare again. Blinking back his tears he picks up his mug again, taking another sip of a sweetness that reminds him of home.

“Come on, how about an all-nighter? I’ve got loads of box sets we can watch. You can pick.” Sehun nudges his best friend, trying to pull him from his sorrowful thoughts.

“Sp – ” Jongin begins.

“NO! Not Spongebob!” Sehun whines as he races Jongin to the living room.

Jongin ends up winning, mostly because Sehun is a soft touch and partly because he needs some comedy to cheer him up.

They don’t make it to an all-nighter though. Only four Spongebob episodes in, they find themselves falling asleep together on the sofa, Jongin’s head atop Sehun’s chest, and the sound of Squidward’s clarinet echoes like a lullaby in the background.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	6. Constant Media Interruptions

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

** Chapter 6 – Constant media interruptions **

“I know it sounds ridiculous but it’s the only chance I’ve really got.” Kyungsoo grimaces as Baekhyun and Chanyeol sit in his living room again. “So I need to know, now you have had a week to think it over, will you help me?” He can only hope that they will, he doesn’t know how to pull this off alone.

Chanyeol doesn’t respond at first, he merely grabs a slice of pizza from the coffee table and then sits back. Baekhyun sits cross legged on the rug, just beside him and takes a small sip of gin and tonic.

“Okay, I have to admit – due to the things we found in the office building – I think it is important to go stealth mode on this one.” Baekhyun finally offers as he gently places the drink back onto the coaster.

The red head finishes his mouthful before leaning forward for another slice, only to find Kyungsoo’s hand atop his own, stopping him from grabbing the final piece of meat-feast pizza. “Yeol?” The host enquires, awaiting his answer and holding the food hostage until he receives one.

Chanyeol sighs and looks Kyungsoo dead in the eyes with resignation, before he speaks.

“Yeah. I agree with Baek. Now can I have my pizza?” His eyes are full of fire now, and Kyungsoo knows better than to stand between his partner and food so he hastily releases the giant’s hand.

“It’s settled then. I will work at the secret headquarters and you guys will need to keep up a solid front in the office. Create fake reports about the Kai case, whilst I look through the documents we recovered at Suho’s office and try to find some sort of lead.” Kyungsoo raises his beer bottle over the table. “Here’s to justice and progress, no matter the expense.” Chanyeol raises his own bottle and Baekhyun raises his glass, allowing them to clink together before letting out a simultaneous ‘cheers’.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Shit, shit, shit!” Jongin screams to himself once he sees the news report. Live from Neasdon. There is a familiar man at the front of the camera, broad shoulders, tight fitting black t-shirt and a black cap with the government crest embroidered just off-centre to the left. His trousers are a smart casual and also black, lending themselves to the muscular legs that sit beneath and showcasing that the man clearly works out. Those trademark, round, black-rimmed glasses sit atop the bridge of his nose as the BBC news report brings up the words ‘Agent Do – HMS special task force’ in a red stripe. A scarlet, foam-headed microphone is thrust into the agent’s face as the attractive reporter asks him a few questions.

“Who have the government found in this building? We know it must be somebody of great importance for the building to be closed for an entire day already.” The beautiful blonde presses.

“We cannot disclose at this time who or what we have located in this building. We will issue a statement very soon, once the issue has been dealt with by the correct authorities.” The man ends the interview swiftly but still politely as he walks back to his fellow agents inside the red-bricked building.

“Well, as you can see, there is still no definite evidence as of yet but the BBC will keep you updated of any more news. This has been Lisa Evans, reporting live from Birchen Grove, Neasdon.” A gentle and professional smile is cast towards Jongin’s eyes through the screen, almost mocking him.

It takes less than a nano-second before he is teleporting just three streets away from the scene, he has his long green coat on and a grey scarf wrapped around his neck to somewhat disguise himself. He takes note of the CCTV cameras by using the app Sehun installed for him and makes his way to the scene, careful not to be caught by any of the cameras. He finally reaches the corner where he can see the red-brick building and he observes for a while the commotion. It takes around four hours of waiting patiently until he spots the woman he was waiting for. Being handcuffed and ushered outside into the awaiting camera flashes and yelling reporters, an auburn haired woman looks drained and defeated. ‘Poppy’ Jongin thinks in his mind, this is all his fault.

He waits around on that same corner for another two hours, hidden nicely in the shadows as he watches Kyungsoo offer a statement before Chanyeol is left to usher away the remaining reporters. It’s almost deep into the night when Jongin finally notices those three faces exiting the building out the back. He swiftly teleports until he is crouched behind the large, tin, industrial bins – hidden from sight, but he can hear everything.

“Kyungsoo, take this new information to the secret headquarters. She will be locked up in the holding cells downtown until Langham’s MHA unit arrives to take her tomorrow morning.” The tall redhead speaks, his voice seeming exhausted but authoritative.

“Alright, I’ll head off. Goodnight guys.” The unmistakable, deep, baritone voice of none other than Kyungsoo is heard.

“You don’t want to celebrate the victory with me and Yeol?” Baekhyun pipes up, sounding disappointed.

“No, I’d better get this information back ASAP and I’m absolutely wiped, those reporters wouldn’t stop hounding me all day.” The rumbling voice ends with a pointed yawn as if to strengthen his argument.

“All right, I’ll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Soo.” Chanyeol gives a lazy response before walking away with Baekhyun in tow. The two agents walk closely near the bins where Jongin crouches and he holds his breath with wide eyes as they do so. He doesn’t miss the glimpse of them both from the gap between the two bins and notices the friendly touch of Chanyeol’s hand upon the shorter’s waist.

Jongin peeks his head around the side of the metal container to see Kyungsoo stood solo beneath the yellow street light, illuminating the man’s tired features in an iridescent glow which seems to offset the fatigued look. He has already decided that he needs to follow him to this new ‘secret headquarters’ because Poppy’s arrest is all his fault. If he hadn’t been too scared to go back to the dusty office, he would have known they were about to bust her and he could have warned her before all of this horrible experience even happened. He watches as the agent’s sluggish figure begins walking in the opposite direction of Chanyeol and Baekhyun and he quickly manoeuvres himself to follow stealthily.

This is a first for Jongin, or rather, the first in a very long time – as he enters the tube station and carefully follows the agent. He doesn’t have an oyster card and doesn’t have time to buy a ticket, so he carefully teleports through the barriers – the crowd of people so packed into the station that nobody notices – and slyly follows the broad shoulders.

Kyungsoo alights and changes lines twice (much to Jongin’s annoyance and causing the teleporter to swiftly vanish behind a pillar and re-emerge in the train toilet, which quite frankly stinks) before he finally exits the station and walks briskly towards his destination. Two pairs of feet eventually grind to a halt outside a small apartment in Enfield.

Kyungsoo fishes the keys from his pocket and Jongin stares, bewildered from his place behind the tree. He watches the older enter, he makes his way to the kitchen briefly before moving to the back room. Jongin waits until all the lights in the flat are off before he ventures inside. He finds himself in the kitchen, beside the small, round, oak table that he could see through the window. Looking around for any papers or evidence and finding none, he creeps around. He quickly locates Kyungsoo’s bedroom, the older man sleeping peacefully upon the mattress and the vertical blinds cast a few stripes of moonlight across his beautiful skin. Plush lips are curled into a small smile and Jongin finds himself staring for a beat too long. He swiftly pivots on his heel, making his way to the other door besides the bathroom and notices the opened briefcase. All he spies are a few papers relating to Poppy and her power and a USB drive that is plugged into the computer. He is also aware of the equipment that sits before him, a fingerprint scanner and a three tier security lock system. Kyungsoo’s computer is well and truly on high alert and he almost screams in frustration.

Before he has finished screaming in his head, his feet are once more on the damp pavement outside and he is making a note of Kyungsoo’s address for further use. Now he just has one more errand to run tonight.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Hey” Jongin stands against the wall causally, arms folded.

The woman in the corner of the room jumps, her hands are cuffed and she is blindfolded – terrified at what might happen to her.

“Poppy, it’s me, Kai” He elaborates, taking in her current state.

“Oh my god Kai. What are you doing here?” She questions, but there is relief in her voice as he lowers the blindfold and his handsome features come into focus through the fog of lingering darkness.

“I’m here to get you out, what else?” Jongin smiles lightly but the ache in his chest is still mounting.

“Kai, you can’t do that. They’ll know it was you.” The woman lightly reprimands, her face grave and distraught.

“So what? All they have on me is a name. Whether they know it was me or not, it doesn’t matter. It’s my fault you are even here, my fault I wasn’t able to warn you like I did with some of the others. Now hurry up, the longer we stay here, the more dangerous it is.” Kai says as he reaches out a hand for the woman to take. With another heartbeat of silence, she finally takes it. Jongin makes sure he has a firm grip on the blindfold, not wanting to leave any DNA evidence behind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Where are we?” Poppy asks, her eyes still glistening and her head still spinning.

“This is Suho’s safe house, you will be okay here.” Jongin reassures her, rubbing a soothing circle into her back as they sit in what looks like the living room. Modern, peaceful and homely.

“H-how did they find me? Do you know?” She asks shakily, still fearful of their return.

“Yeah. They have been looking for you since 2008 when you set that man on fire and the CCTV caught it.” Jongin is sympathetic and gentle with his words.

“I, Kai, you have to know. That man he…” She trails off, tears streaking down her face, falling to a familiar rhythm; the accustomed tears of a magical human once more being shed.

“I know what he did to you, you don’t have to justify yourself to me.” The teleporter can see the shaking memories that still haunt the woman when she thinks back to that bastard of a man, he feels sorry for her – but there is nothing he can do to erase the past. There’s nothing anyone can do, even in the magical world, to expunge that pain and suffering.

“S-so, how did they find me, after all these years?” Poppy tries to calm her breathing, to even out her thoughts somewhat as Kai’s face turns grave.

“It seems that you were spotted by an agent when he was at the restaurant where you work. A Mr Lewis Han. Part Chinese, part English. Do you remember him?” Jongin asks, it is unfortunate that fate brought those two together at the same time and that Mr Han had recognised her.

“L-Luhan? He, he told me his name was Luhan. Oh my god? He is an agent? We are-were dating for some time now. This was all a lie? He never really loved me? All of it?” She breaks down into tears once more. The man she thought she would spend the rest of her life with was just using her to arrest her.

“I can’t answer any of that. I’m sorry – I’m so, so sorry.” Jongin is at a loss of what to say now. He had no idea about their relationship.

“K-kai?” Another voice enters the room, a woman with long, sleek, black hair. She holds an expression of shock as she looks at the crying woman. “Poppy?! Oh my – Kai, you saved her? I saw the news and I, wow. What are you going to do when they come looking for you?” She has both relief and worry etched into her features and Kai thinks it is a rather odd look, something unique but peculiar.

“They’re already looking for me. Anyway, I really have to go but can you help Poppy with some clothes, food and rest? I’ll inform Suho of a new housemate here tomorrow morning but right now, I really have to get going.” The tanned male is sincere in his approach and he gives one final, fleeting look towards Poppy.

“Of course, no problem.” The woman replies, her large, bright eyes sparkling in the moonlight. They remind him of someone for a fleeting second, before the familiarity is whisked away in the wind.

“Thanks Kiran. Take care, I’ll try and stop by soon.” He parts in a swirl of golden skin and to the sound of soft sobs still escaping Poppy’s mouth.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kyungsoo awakes to a loud banging on his front door. He grabs around for his glasses on the night stand and pulls on a pair of boxers before his unsure feet make their way towards the frantic noise.

“Baek?” Bleary eyed and confused, Kyungsoo eyes his partner who seems impeccably dressed for this early in a morning.

“Kyungsoo, I’ve been trying to call you for an hour now! Is your phone off?” The brunet surveys his kitchen table to see his phone laying atop it; he had forgotten to put it on charge last night.

“I forgot to charge it. What’s going on? It’s still early.” Kyungsoo has no idea what time it is, but the sky is still a mid-dark meaning the sun is up but not fully risen.

“Poppy Carmichael is gone.” Baekhyun speaks in a whisper now, not wanting any of the neighbours to overhear. “The MHA unit came to get her this morning and she had vanished.” Baekhyun now pushes his way inside the house, noticing a few curtain-twitchers appearing at the commotion.

“How is that even possible? Did she manage to get the blindfold off and burn her way through the locks?” Kyungsoo’s head is reeling, both from disturbed sleep and unfathomable information.

“Nope. The locks, alarm system and everything were still enabled. It’s almost like she just  _teleported_ out of there.” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, waiting for Kyungsoo’s slow brain to catch up.

“Kai,” Kyungsoo seethes.

“Kai,” Baekhyun mirrors with the same amount of animosity.

“I had no idea he could teleport other people  _with_ him! For fucks sake! How the hell did he find out where she was? It wasn’t written down anywhere for him to find!” Kyungsoo is livid as he starts rooting through his chest of drawers for a T-shirt. He settles on a white one, almost identical to yesterday’s black one.

“I don’t know either, but he found her and she has vanished. No CCTV caught either him or her. No eyewitnesses. It’s like she vanished into thin air and Kai along with her. There was one good thing though…” Baekhyun tries to dispel the tense muscles of his partner “…I think we rattled him, because he didn’t leave a note this time.” The elder proclaims as if to try and find some sense of positivity.

“I don’t really give a fuck anymore if he leaves a note or not, he has just single-handedly ruined one of our achievements and operations. I’m going to see to it that this son-of-a-bitch doesn’t live to see another day!” Kyungsoo rages as he pulls on yesterday’s trousers and buckles them with the belt that is still attached. “Let’s go!” He barks and Baekhyun actually jumps in his skin at the intensity of the command.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“What do you mean you  _can’t_?!” Jongin fumes as Sehun returns his anger with a stoic and un-impressed gaze.

“I can’t. You see, most firewall systems include a series of typical codes which a hacker is able to –” He is interrupted.

“Spare me the jargon Sehun. WHY. CAN’T. YOU. HACK. IT?” Jongin is impatient, the pressure is mounting and he seems to be losing momentum quicker than he would like.

“It’s like a fingerprint Jongin. Nobody could re-create this besides the original creator. Therefore because it is so unique, I can’t hack my way through it. To see how to hack it, I need to see how it’s built and I can’t look up how it is built because it is 100% unique to that person.” Sehun presses his fingertips to the bridge of his nose as Jongin stomps his foot like a child once more.

“Then what the fuck am I supposed to do here? Huh?” The elder is losing his wits, he is worried about Poppy and more of this stuff is going to keep happening if he doesn’t get access to Kyungsoo’s home computer or the ‘secret headquarters’ as he likes to call it. It’s his fucking house though, there isn’t much ‘secret’ about that.

“Well, I WAS able to trace the programmer’s ID: ‘Yodamaster’ and then I looked him up online, trawled through a LOT of forums and gaming platforms until I finally managed to track him down. It’s none other than agent Park Chanyeol.” Sehun is proud of his skills as he flashes up an ugly screenshot of the giant playing some kind of video game in his house, but Jongin still seems disgruntled.

“Great, so not only is it un-hackable but now I know the only person who can re-create it is the tall, gangly, leader of the taskforce and Kyungsoo’s partner. Great, just fucking great.” Jongin grumbles to himself as he sits on Sehun’s desk, trainers flat against the surface, knees bent and elbows resting atop them.

“For the millionth time, get your ratty trainers off my desk!” Sehun scolds, but this time doesn’t push the other’s feet down, instead he sits with a worried expression and wonders how Jongin will get out of this one.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“I’ve got it!” Two days later Jongin enters the study with a beaming smile and a mysterious, nondescript plastic bag.

“You’ve got what? Herpes? Gonorrhoea? Amnesia? I mean, any of those could be possible.” Sehun is pleased when Jongin’s face falls momentarily.

“No and shut up. I have an idea of how to get access to that computer.” Jongin sing-songs with a blinding smile.

“And what  _genius_ idea would that be?” The sarcasm drips from Sehun’s tongue like melted butter.

“It is a  _genius_ idea actually, and you remember Poppy right? How I told you about that Lewis agent dating her to win her trust?” Jongin pauses for a moment.

“I don’t like where this is going.” Sehun is quick to react, he knows what the reckless man is thinking.

“Aaaannnddd, I thought. Why not get to know Kyungsoo? Make him fall for me, gain his trust and then get access to the files – he’s bound to leave them open at some point.” Jongin is almost grinning with glee.

“Okay, a few problems. Number 1 – Kyungsoo is probably straight.” Sehun points out with one finger raised on his hand.

“Checked it, he had two college boyfriends for a short while.” Jongin fires back.

“Right. Number 2 – how do you know he would be interested in  _you_?” He raises another finger and adds a disgusted look as his eyes roam over his best friend from head to toe.

“I’m hot. Next.” The arrogance is not lost and Sehun makes a fake puking motion.

“Number 3 – how do you intend to approach him? He seems like a hermit.” This one is something Sehun knows will be the most difficult.

“I’m going to stalk him for a while. Get to know him first and find the opportune moment to swoop in.” Jongin’s confidence wavers a little but he still remains determined.

“Alright, what are you going to do if you succeed? Can you honestly say you won’t fall for him along the way?” Sehun raises an eyebrow, concern evident.

“Don’t be silly. Kim Jongin doesn’t fall in love with government officials. The government that took my family away, that have ruined countless lives.” He seems genuinely sure and Sehun ponders the response for one more heartbeat.

“Final question, do you think you can live with yourself after playing with and hurting someone? Can you make them fall for you and then live with the guilt of breaking their heart? Can you deal with being the Lewis in the situation and cope with Kyungsoo being the Poppy?” This time Sehun is stern, face like stone and voice sharp.

“Technically that’s three questions and besides, a man who works for the government like  _he_ does. He deserves it.” This time the conviction isn’t as evident in his voice and although Sehun can hear it, he chooses not to address it. After all, he knows how reckless and stubborn Jongin can be first-hand, he is just here to remind him of the consequences.

“What’s in the bag?” Sehun then ventures, noticing the forgotten plastic now perched on a chair.

“Take a look.” The elder smirks.

Sehun leans forward to pluck the heavy article up and onto the mahogany desk before peering inside. “7 cups of bubble tea… Jongin, what do you want?” Sehun’s tone is frightened this time because one gifted cup is bad enough, but Jongin must want something really bad for seven cups.

“Okay, just hear me out…” Jongin holds his hands in the air defencelessly.

“No!” Sehun snaps. Already standing and ready to bolt from the room.

“Just listen…” Jongin pleads.

“Nope!” The younger practically runs out of the study and towards the kitchen. The tanned male sighs before swirling and appearing in the kitchen doorway, effectively blocking Sehun’s escape.

“Hear me out Oh Sehun or else you will be trapped in this kitchen for eternity.” Jongin tries to sway the younger.

“There’s food and water in here, fine by me.” He speaks petulantly as he sits at the table with his arms crossed.

“Right...will you listen first and then make a decision, you owe me at least that, as my best friend?” The older male turns on his puppy dog eyes as he sits across from the younger.

“Make it quick.”

“Go undercover with me? Make friends with Chanyeol, ask to watch him build a firewall and then you can hack in.” Jongin stares and waits. Sehun seems to pause, almost not breathing and unblinkingly frozen.

“No,” punctuates the room after a few moments of silence and Jongin proceeds to traipse after him around the apartment for another two hours before he finally wears him down.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” The younger pouts as he sips on his fourth cup of bubble tea.

Jongin sits with a smug grin and a hot chocolate: syrup, marshmallows, flake and all.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	7. The lack of air conditioning

It doesn’t matter if it is December or August, the underground is always roasting hot and disgustingly sweaty. Granted, it isn’t as unbearable in the winter months – aside from the hats and scarves that take up more room than necessary – but the lingering smell of dirt and sweat just never leaves and Kyungsoo finds himself feeling grimy and gross.

Today he wears a heavier coat than usual; gloves firmly in place; scarf wrapped tightly and woolly hat pulled so far down that he might as well be about to rob a bank. His neck itches from the heat of the tube station, the arched tunnels doing nothing to help cool him down as they press the humidity into the woven fibres, but he knows that once he ascends the thirty-million stairs that lead to London’s hectic streets, that he is going to be grateful for the infinite layers of fabric. Carrying his endless layers is an inconvenient option, given the ferocity of the crowds and the likelihood of losing said clothing beneath the trampling feet of inconsiderate and selfish businessmen, shoppers and tourists. Nope, he is just going to sweat it out the best he can until he finds the sweet relief of the chilled morning air.

He clambers into the small cylindrical carriage as it approaches the platform, he doesn’t even need to walk as he is being pushed (feeling like he is almost gliding) into the small tube of metal and plastic. A sweaty front meets with his back, he briefly notices tanned skin and a crisp, white shirt from the corner of his eye until he is too compact to even move his head. Deep, wide eyes follow the printed tube map and listen intently to each stop of the train, praying and wishing for his stop to hurry up and arrive. He has a mere two inches of room after the first three stops which gives him just enough space to take his phone from his pocket and scroll through his morning routine. Firstly, he opens the BBC news app, searching the morning headlines and heading straight for the politics section. He hears a faint scoff behind him and when he turns around, the tanned male is looking to the side and the raven haired woman beside him is scrolling through her phone too. With a shrug he continues to read. Just as he is about to finish the article on the government’s latest manifesto, he notices a familiar icon and a brazen message:

‘Yo! Kyung-sushi, drinks at Crown and Horseshoes tnight?’

He thinks for a moment, eyes casting up towards the ceiling before tapping back a simple reply

‘Alright. Time?’

He wavers for a moment, considering writing back an ‘actually never mind, maybe next time’ when the icon appears again.

‘Great! Yeol is at a meeting and I’m still in Soho, so let’s meet at 8pm?’

Well, he can’t really take it back now after Baekhyun has arranged with the other.

‘Ok. See you at 8’

The agent shifts his neck a little, making sure to crack it in just the right way. He will be alone all day in the office, he needs to file a few fake reports for the Kai case and get on with some low-key research; he can’t deny that a few drinks with his partners at his local pub sounds like a great idea.

“Next stop, Holborn. Doors will open on the left.” Kyungsoo’s mouth mimes the words along with the announcement as he pockets his phone, ready to change lines in the sweaty station once again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jongin sways side to side as the momentum of the train thrashes his body around without his consent. He is pressed up close to his prey’s back, peering down at the black woollen hat which tickles his nose every time the train jolts them, pushing more overly-clothed and sweaty bodies together. Why this train doesn’t have fucking air conditioning is beyond Jongin, seriously, this is only his first day of taking the tube and yet he hates it with every fibre of his being. It is clear that by the laws of science, the underground will forever be hot and stuffy, the humidity trapped and sealed within the elongated chambers beneath the scrambling city and yet – the transport minister STILL hasn’t come up with the amazing idea of installing air conditioning. Jongin looks around to notice people are wearing a good three or more layers and as he glances at his long-sleeved, white shirt with nothing else, he wonders why people would choose to suffer even more through the drenching heat by coating themselves in layers upon layers of extra fabric.

Too many stops later and Kyungsoo still hasn’t exited the train, instead he notices the carriage thin out a little, the warmth against his chest disappearing and saving him from an almost meltdown due to the extra body heat inside the transport oven. He chances a glance down at the sturdy frame once more and peers over the man’s shoulder a little just to see him scrolling through some website on his phone. After closer inspection he observes as the agent immediately searches for the politics page and he can’t help the derivative scoff that leaves his throat. Typical and predictable, a government agent searching for the politics news above all else. A black, woollen head turns in his direction and Jongin finds his own eyes turning to stare at a point to his left in the distance. He doesn’t know how nonchalant he comes across but he keeps up the façade anyway, hoping that the shorter male doesn’t pick up on his questionable noise. He feels those wide and searching eyes leave his form and strong, broad shoulders lift and fall before the agent is once more engrossed in his article. Jongin releases a sigh of relief as he continues to watch the elder, making mental notes of anything that could be useful in approaching him. To his luck, Baekhyun’s text gives him that exact opportunity not moments later. Jongin smirks to himself, following the agent through his morning journey and mentally preparing the events to unfold later tonight.

It isn’t until Kyungsoo has changed trains and alighted at Tottenham Court Road that he realises why the wide eyed male and all the other passengers were wearing so many layers. It is fucking cold outside and Jongin doesn’t have the luxury to teleport himself wherever he wants to be, he has to follow the older male; careful not to be seen and shivering intensely. This is possibly the worst morning of Jongin’s life.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

“You HAVE to come, it’s perfect!” Jongin’s whiny voice goes through the stoic male.

“Don’t you think we should wait a little bit, observe him for longer first?” Sehun sighs as he closes his laptop, already resigning his evening to Jongin despite his protests.

“We’re only going to observe, unless an opportunity arises. Come on, a few drinks, observations. I’m hardly asking for much.” Jongin proposes, although he already knows the younger has accepted the offer given how he is standing with his arms crossed.

“Fine, let’s go.” Sehun mutters and Jongin’s broad grin stretches across his face. He taps his foot impatiently as he waits for the younger to grab a coat and wallet.

“Do you really need a coat?” Jongin asks with a quizzical eyebrow.

“Yes. If opportunity arises or we have to leave the pub and follow them for some reason, I’m not going to freeze my arse off. Grab yours too, I’m not having you whining that it’s cold.” Sehun is ever the practical man and Jongin guesses a coat won’t kill him.

“Right, can we go now?” Jongin is excited as he bounces on the balls of his feet. A nod from his best friend is the only answer he needs before he holds out his hand, palm to the ceiling. Sehun grasps one arm around his stomach to brace himself against the inevitable motion sickness that he sadly has become accustomed to when travelling with Jongin. His other hand tightly grips his best friend’s offered palm and then the world is swirling, his stomach lurching and his head spinning. Dark cobbles come into view and he finds himself crouching as his stomach threatens to fall out of his body. A warm hand comes to rest between his shoulder blades as Jongin emits a deep chuckle.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it?” He is grinning as Sehun’s sickly pale face looks up at him with a grimace and a nod. “Come on, they should already be inside.” Jongin pulls his best friend upright as they leave the space behind the building across the street, and make their way towards the pub doors.

The outside is a dark green with stain glass windows that showcase roses with creeping vines. The paintwork is peeling and the wooden window frames are in need of some repairs. The name of the pub is written on a board which hangs over the entrance. The font is hand painted in swirling gold letters, alongside a picture of horses being ridden by royalty. The side of the pub however boasts the heavy, metal, gold lettering, embossed from the wooden exterior. All in all it is a stereotypical, shabby London pub.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inside the pub, it is deceptively modern in style. Jongin’s eyebrows raise as he takes in the newly shined oak flooring. The tables are also made of the same glossy oak, some round and some rectangular. The chairs are comfortable, made of pine and leather and there isn’t the tell-tale smell of tobacco smoke lingering in the air – the pub has clearly been refurbished and the exterior left alone for now. He immediately scans the large interior, the bar lines the back wall and the rest of the establishment is in an L shape, the largest end being near the door and then the floorboards leading around a corner to a slightly smaller area which is where he sees the three men sitting near one of the windows.

“What do you want to drink?” Sehun asks as he makes a bee-line for the bar.

“Uhm, I’ll have a pint of John Smiths if they have it. If not, get me whatever else. I’ll go grab a seat nearby.” Jongin replies as he notices only one couple sitting nearby the three men, thankfully there is plenty of space. He chooses a spot directly next to Kyungsoo and busies himself with his phone as to not come across as awkward as he awaits Sehun to return with his drink.

“Next round is on you Soo!” Chanyeol hollers loudly into the quiet of the pub, the music only faintly playing in the background. Jongin raises his head at the commotion.

“I don’t think the entire pub needs to hear you Yeol!” Kyungsoo shushes the giant as he looks around sheepishly at the other patrons. His wide, deep eyes meet with Jongin’s and the tanned male doesn’t miss the second glance thrown his way and the short linger before those orbs are focused back on his colleagues.

A light pink is already dusting the agent’s cheeks as he stands to retrieve his third pint along with Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s drinks. On his way, his mind is thinking about the man who is sitting beside them alone and wondering why he stands out so much. He passes a tall and attractive male and he has to use all of his will power to not turn around and let his eyes linger as the other walks away.

“Three pints of lager please Dae” Kyungsoo smiles as the bartender and friend grabs three glasses from the shelf behind him. He has known Jongdae since university, they met as part of the Korean society and when a job became available at Kyungsoo’s local, he gave the PhD student a heads up as he needed some extra cash.

“Hitting it hard tonight. Are you celebrating or cutting loose?” The raven haired male gives a lazy smile.

“Cutting loose mostly,” Kyungsoo chuckles.

“Well, enjoy. I clock off in a few minutes.” He places three full pints on one of the small towels that line the bar.

“Ah great, are you joining us?” The agent moves the three pints together to create a triangle.

“No, I actually have a date.” The young man smiles brightly and Kyungsoo can’t help but lean forwards, trying not to knock over the drinks.

“Ooohh, who’s the lucky girl, or guy?” He boasts a ridiculous eyebrow wiggle that he hasn’t done since high school.

“Guy. His name is Andy. He’s a regular, we’ve been talking for about a month and he finally asked me out last week.”

“Andy Jameson?” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow with a small smirk.

“Yeah, do you know him?”

“I’ve… seen him around.” Is the agent’s vague answer but he is wearing a smug smile all the same.

“Do Kyungsoo, please don’t tell me you have slept with him?!” Jongdae looks officially put out at the proposed idea.

“No no, I just always remember a handsome face when I see one. Have a good night Dae.” Kyungsoo is more genuine in his response this time and he moves his hands to pick up the three drinks, holding them expertly in a triangle.

The bartender mutters a thanks as Kyungsoo returns to his table, depositing the drinks onto the green and white Carlsberg beer mats. As he sits, he notices Jongdae leaving through the front door.

“Oh, Dae!” The agent hollers loudly across the pub and watches as his friend stops, hand on the door. “Remember, don’t put out on the first date!” Kyungsoo chuckles, Baekhyun and Chanyeol look confused; Jongdae simply shows him the middle finger with a wide grin before he exits through the wooden door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jongin snorts loudly as he hears the usually quiet and composed agent shout out across the pub to the bartender.

Kyungsoo hears him though since they are only sitting one table across from each other and the agent turns his head, Baekhyun’s head following, but Chanyeol seems to be sitting in a bit of a daze.

“I’m sorry, is something funny?” Kyungsoo’s voice is low and level, his authority seeming to show through once more.

“Yes. You just shouted at the bar tender not to sleep with someone on the first date, of course I found it funny.” Jongin is snarky as he leans back, arms folded and eyebrow arched.

“Right, well. If you don’t mind.” Is all the other offers before he turns back to his conversation with his two colleagues.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chanyeol is on his fourth packet of crisps, another two pints of beer down and he is leaning all over Baekhyun as he slurs his speech.

“You need to stop being so uptight Soo. I mean, maybe you just need to get laid or something.” The giant tries to whisper but it comes out at a normal speech level.

“I am not uptight, thanks very much! And I do NOT need to get laid.” The younger hisses, leaning forwards to try and shut his drunken friend up for once. He isn’t sober himself, far from it actually, but he doesn’t need Chanyeol giving him any kind of relationship advice. He looks at Baekhyun for help when he notices Chanyeol open his mouth to try and speak again. It is only a millisecond later that the blond’s palm clasps over the tall agent’s mouth.

“Look Soo. I’m not saying Chanyeol is right. I don’t think it would hurt though. I mean, how long is it since you had a good fuck?” The bluntness in Baekhyun’s language leaves to the younger agent choking slightly on his beer.

“Baek! You can’t just ask that!” Kyungsoo swats the air in front of him as if it might make the question waft away, or maybe he is trying to hit Baekhyun but the alcohol in his system makes him miss. Either way, it is futile.

“Wow! That long huh?” Baekhyun smirks and lets his palm drop from Chanyeol’s mouth with a disgusted face. Kyungsoo hears a low chuckle from beside him and turns his head, his gaze landing back on the man who snorted earlier.

“Eww! Did you just lick me? You disgusting creature!” The red head laughs as the shorter agent whacks him upside the head and grumbles about having to go and wash the germs from his hands. The giant stands with him, announcing far too loudly that he has to pee.

Kyungsoo only faintly hears their squabble as his slightly hazy vision takes in tanned skin and a beautiful jawline, one that could cut through ice. The man’s irises are a shimmering gold and his hair a jet black. Comparatively to his facial structure, the man’s eyes seem soft and complement the gentle slope of his nose as well as plush, pink lips that protrude lightly and draw Kyungsoo’s gaze to them without his consent. He finally remembers what he was going to say.

“What are you laughing at this time, pretty boy?” Kyungsoo speaks in what he thinks is an authoritative and confident tone.

“Nothing.” The tanned Adonis throws back, shifting his gaze to the person sitting opposite him. Oh! It’s the cute guy he resisted staring at on his way to the bar earlier. The blond haired companion is strikingly different to the raven opposite him. He has strong and sharp features from his nose to his jawline, even his eyes. Everything about this man screams formality and angled edges, his much paler skin creating a stark contrast to his bronzed drinking buddy.

“No, it’s not ‘nothing’ you were laughing at me!” Kyungsoo tears his eyes away from the blond and levels his gaze at those copper-flecked, almond-shaped eyes once more.

“So what if I was?” The man challenges, his plush lips forming a nonchalant smile.

“Well, it’s rude to eavesdrop on someone else’s conversation.” Kyungsoo is indignant in his response, quickly becoming riled up and annoyed at the other’s composure.

“Well, maybe your friends should speak a little quieter” Again, the same placated smile remains in place, even if there is a bite to the other’s words.

“If we are too loud, then move somewhere else. We were sat here first!”

“I never said the volume of your conversation bothered me, I was merely explaining that I can’t turn my ears off on command.”

“Then maybe you should be polite enough not to laugh at other people’s misfortune and just ignore what you hear!”

“Wow! Your friends are right, you are uptight.” The tanned male chuckles which only further infuriates the agent. “My services are available, if you need me tonight.” A sly smirk accompanied by a lingering look, one that scans Kyungsoo’s body from head to toe in appraisal, is all it takes for Kyungsoo’s face to heat up.

There is a beat of silence before the agent regains his composure.

“Don’t flatter yourself darling…” he shifts his gaze from the caramel skin and over to the man’s companion once more “… your friend on the other hand, is much more my type.” He smirks before leaning over and extending his hand. “Do Kyungsoo, nice to meet you.” The agent leaves a flirtatious wink as he waits for the other to respond.

“Oh Sehun, the pleasure is all mine.” A slender hand grips his own and he makes sure to let their hands linger for a beat longer than necessary before retracting. He smirks lightly as he notices the tanned male’s hand clenching around his glass tighter than needed. “Can I buy you a drink?” Sehun asks as he takes his wallet from his back pocket.

“That would be great, thanks. Same again please.” Kyungsoo gestures to the almost empty glass on his table.

“Come on Jongin, you can help me carry them.” Sehun grabs the man – Jongin – by the wrist and pulls him to the bar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Jongin seethes once they reach the bar.

“Three pints of Strongbow please.” Sehun then turns to look at his friend. “No, I’m helping you out. I need to get closer to the giant right? And you want to woo Kyungsoo. Making contact is the best way to do that.” Sehun deadpans, his face stoic and unreadable as usual.

“You didn’t have to fucking flirt with him!” Jongin hisses as quietly as possible, throwing a glance over his shoulder to notice that Baekhyun and Chanyeol have returned from the bathroom to join Kyungsoo again.

“Relax, Mr Jealous. I’m not interested in him. Once I politely turn him down, he’s all yours.” He pats Jongin’s shoulder in what is supposed to be a reassuring way.

“I am NOT jealous. Kim Jongin does not DO jealous and you heard him, he’s interested in you, not me.” Jongin is exasperated as he places both palms on the bar and hangs his head between his arms.

“Oh please! I saw the way he was checking you out just now, and earlier too. He is definitely attracted to you. If Mr Cocky Kim didn’t rear his usual ugly head, you might have made a better impression and he wouldn’t have hit on me to save face.” Sehun thanks the bar lady as he pays and pushes two lagers into the elder’s hands. “Now let’s go mingle, shall we?” Sehun smiles briefly before walking towards their table.

Jongin drags his feet, still a little concerned that Sehun has gotten everything royally screwed up but when he arrives, he notices a chair has been pulled up to the end of the four seater table where the three agents have been sitting all night. Sehun sits in the end chair, leaving the seat on Kyungsoo’s right and Sehun’s left, free for him. He sits, placing down his two pints before sliding one over to Kyungsoo with what Sehun would later describe as a kicked puppy pout.

“Baekhyun, Chanyeol, this is Sehun.” Kyungsoo motions and Jongin watches as they shake hands and give the usual awkward nod.

“This is my best friend Jongin.” Sehun introduces him with another nod of the head.

“Nice to meet you all.” Jongin smiles, charming and disarming as always.

“So, what do you guys do?” Baekhyun asks and that’s when Jongin notices how the agent’s hair looks a little more mussed up than earlier.

“Well, I work in an office – finance related. Nothing interesting really.” Jongin answers quickly and looks at Sehun.

“I work in I.T, programming mostly.” Sehun gives a charming smile and Jongin doesn’t miss the small quirk of lips when Chanyeol pipes up.

“I’m a programmer too. What level do you have?” The red head is slurring his words, tie now completely gone from where it was hanging loosely earlier.

“Ah, I’m only level 4: advanced. What about you?” Sehun’s face shows no signs of lying and not even Jongin knows if he is.

“Level 5: expert baby!” Chanyeol hollers and both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun cover their faces in embarrassment.

“So, what about you Kyungsoo, what do you do?” Jongin turns on the charm, shifting ever so slightly into the agent’s space with his enquiry.

“Uh well…” the brunet slides away a little as he answers “… I work in admin for an organisation. In fact, we all work in the same office. It’s how we know each other.” The agent replies, almost in a rehearsed fashion. It dawns on Jongin that he can’t tell people he works for the government so, he has this back-up that he uses when he meets new people.

“What about you Baekhyun?” Sehun pipes up.

“I work in admin with Soo. Chanyeol is the IT guy, he builds the firewalls for all the data security and stuff. But we’re not a big office so, we know each other quite well.” Baekhyun takes a sip of his beer, glancing over to Chanyeol who looks like he is going to pass out.

“I’m gonna have to take him home Soo. The last train from Tottenham Court Road is at 2:29am. If we don’t make it by then, we will have to taxi it again and it’s bloody expensive on a Friday night.” Baekhyun picks up his glass to drain the remaining contents before he tries to haul up a wobbly and drunken Chanyeol. The giant falls forward and knocks the empty glass over, almost pulling Baekhyun with him.

“Woah. Listen, I don’t live far from Old Street, so I’m headed that way. Do you want a hand with him?” Sehun asks as he stands on the other side of the red head to steady him.

“That would be great actually.” Baekhyun bids his farewell to Kyungsoo, turning down his offer to crash in his living room, knowing that Chanyeol has an early morning appointment with his sister.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Sunshine.” Sehun whispers in Jongin’s ear as he also waves goodbye, leaving Jongin and Kyungsoo to finish their drinks.

“So uhm, do you live around here?” Jongin questions, even though he knows the answer.

“Yeah, this is my local. What about you?” Kyungsoo’s voice is stiff either with awkwardness or because he doesn’t like the younger man.

“I live in Whetstone so it’s only a 20 minute taxi.” Jongin supplies. An awkward silence falls over them as they both continue drinking. “Listen Kyungsoo, I’m really sorry for eavesdropping earlier and for being an arse. Can we, start a new?” Jongin looks sincere and the sceptical look in Kyungsoo’s eyes dies down after a minute of contemplation before the agent nods in affirmation.

“So, why haven’t I seen you around here before Jongin?” Kyungsoo initiates the conversation towards him for the first time that night and he breathes in relief.

“Well, I only moved to Whetstone about six months ago and I usually drink in my local or catch up with Sehun in the city. Today we just happened to be shopping in Enfield and stumbled on this place. It’s much nicer than my local actually.” Jongin chuckles and makes a disgruntled face at the thought of the smelly and drab pub near his house (which he has never set foot inside because it looked disgusting enough through the window, thanks very much).

“Yeah, it’s nice here. Always relaxed. Never too busy to get a seat and being friends with the bartender has its perks too.” Kyungsoo smiles and Jongin mirrors back a confident grin.

“Well, I guess I had better get going.” The agent says as he places his now empty glass on the beer mat. “It was really nice meeting you Jongin. The second time around anyway.” The brunet laughs lightly.

“You won’t let me buy you one more drink, to apologise for my arsehole behaviour earlier?” Jongin enquires as Kyungsoo stands up from the table and buttons his coat.

“Maybe next time.” The older man smiles and pulls on his woolly hat.

“Next time?” Jongin’s voice is lilting as he enquires lightly. His eyes looking up at Kyungsoo’s towering figure.

“Yeah, I’m sure I will see you around in here again sometime. Goodnight Jongin.” With that, the agent walks away and out of the door.

It takes Jongin around 2 seconds to down his lager and 3 seconds to dash for the door.

“Kyungsoo, wait!” The younger man breathes out, he can see his breath dancing like clouds in the sky.

“Yeah?” The agent turns around, takes a few steps back onto the pavement to stand before him.

“Uhm… well. Just in case we don’t bump into each other here again. Can I, have your number? Maybe, we can go on a date sometime?” Jongin holds his breath, he needs Kyungsoo to say yes. If he messes this up, he won’t have a chance to meet him again and his plan is a failure.

“I don’t know Jongin. I mean, I barely know you,” and Jongin supposes that’s fair, it is all happening a little quicker than he imagined.

“Then let me take you out, just one date. We can get to know each other. No pressure, just two people seeing if they’re compatible?” He looks down at Kyungsoo, only just realising their height difference properly for the first time. He watches intently as the agent’s features flicker between emotions before finally settling on what Jongin hopes is resignation.

“Alright. One date. Where’s your phone?” Kyungsoo’s face is emotionless.

“Oh, uhmm…” he pats his pockets in a flurry “…it’s just in my coat, I left it in the pub uhm…” but his sentence is cut off as the brunet lets out a soft laugh, his lips pulling into a heart shape as he smiles. It’s something new that Jongin hasn’t witnessed up close and he admits, the agent looks kind of cute when he smiles like this.

“Do you know your number?” Plush lips speak lightly into the night air and Jongin is brought back from his thoughts.

“Oh, yeah. Yeah I do.”

“Okay then…” the agent retrieves his phone and fiddles around for a second or two “… go on then. I’ll call you and you will know the missed call is my number.”

Jongin recites his digits and then Kyungsoo is holding the phone to his ear until he is sure the call has gone through, before he hangs up.

“Alright Jongin, I have to go. Don’t forget your coat, you must be freezing. Goodnight.” Kyungsoo’s gentle fingertips trace just above his elbow where the tell-tale goosebumps have awakened on his skin in the cold winter air. The fleeting touch is gone as soon as he felt it and then he mutters out a goodnight as the older man walks across the inky black tarmac of the road. He watches until the agent is out of sight before running in to get his coat. It really is freezing, thank god he listened to Sehun earlier.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	8. The Rain

Jongin likes the rain, it is refreshing and he loves the smell of the earth that rises when it falls. What he doesn’t appreciate however, is the icy cold wind coupled with torrential rain that blows mercilessly against his forehead. Not only that, but the rain in London seems more like a dismal pressure that looms over the city. A stark contrast to his memories of the north during his childhood, when the rain fell but it was fresh, clean and rejuvenating.

Another thing that Jongin misses is the snow. The snow was pretty, white and fluffy; there wasn’t a better feeling in the world than sitting in his living room with the fire burning bright, a film on the TV, a hot chocolate in hand and watching as the steady flakes of snow fell past the window.

Does it snow in London? Barely. When it snows, it is the finest and smallest amount. It turns to slush in mere minutes, leaving the streets coated in a layer of grey muck which then ices over to create hellish mounds of grubby ice along the footpaths. He hates when he teleports at that time of the year, landing in his new location only to find he has landed on a patch of ice that sends him slipping onto his arse. Or when he appears at his destination with feet full of muddy water from the giant puddle he has stepped in. He really hates it, but not as much as the poor souls who have to walk through it for hours every day. Jongin pities them in the winter months, it must be frustrating.

‘5:50PM’ his phone reads as he checks it for the umpteenth time. He observes the world passing by the window beside the booth where he sits, waiting for his date and feeling somewhat jittery at the prospect of meeting Kyungsoo again. He is nervous that if he messes this up, there goes his master plan. Repeating it to himself like a mantra, he tries to calm his mind from overthinking and attempts to convince himself that he isn’t nervous for any other underlying reasons. This is the perfect angle to see the door and each time it opens, his head snaps in the direction, his stomach lurching then settling for a second or two before the nerves kick in again as he waits anxiously. At 5:58PM his gaze finally lands on a familiar sight as Kyungsoo scans the restaurant before walking towards him. The shorter male’s hair is sticking to his forehead, undoubtedly from the lashing rain outside but due to the unruly winds, there are random strands on top, sticking out at unorthodox angles and making the agent somehow look both windswept and sodden at the same time.

“Hi, have you been waiting long?” Kyungsoo asks as he slides in the opposite seat in the booth.

“No, not long at all.” A lie, Jongin has been there since 5:30PM from sheer nerves, he couldn’t sit around the house much longer waiting for the clock to strike 6PM.

“How did you even get here? I look like a drowned rat that has been swatted repeatedly with a large slipper and you look per- completely normal.” Kyungsoo is looking sceptically at him but Jongin doesn’t miss how the older male almost called him ‘perfect’.

“If it’s any consolation, you still look great despite the weather.” Jongin is sincere this time because the agent  _does_ still look great, even though the combination of rainwater and wind has made itself more than apparent.

“Thanks. You look great too, that’s a really nice jacket.” Kyungsoo offers in response, a genuine smile on his lips and if he notices that Jongin didn’t answer his question, he doesn’t press for an answer.

“So, any idea what you would like to eat? Have you ever been here before?” Jongin muses as his eyes scan for the pasta section on the menu.

“Actually I come here quite often, I really like the food and it is conveniently between work and home to just pop in for dinner sometimes. What about you?” The agent seems to be relaxing as he shrugs off his damp jacket and his shoulders visibly relax beneath the starched shirt.

“I’ve only been twice, but the waitress over there…” Jongin gestures to a tall, blonde haired woman wearing a black apron “…she is Sehun’s older cousin.”

She looks up from wiping down the service counter to catch Jongin’s eye and waves happily before she makes her way towards them.

“Hey Jongin, long time no see. How are things?” She enquires politely as she takes the small notepad from the apron’s front pocket.

“Things are fine, thanks Haeun. This is Kyungsoo.” He gestures to the quiet male opposite.

“Oh! I’ve seen you in here a few times now. It’s nice to put a name to the face. Pleasure to meet you Kyungsoo. I’m Haeun, Jongin’s friend.” She offers out her hand with a polite smile as Kyungsoo’s face softens, responding with a firm but friendly shake.

“So, are you ready to order or would you like a few more minutes?”

The two men look at each other and shrug, eventually nod, and she takes that as a ‘yes’, laughing on the inside at the awkwardness between the two. Kyungsoo gestures for Jongin to begin as his eyes quickly scan the drinks section.

“I’ll have the Pollo Pesto Tagliatelle please with a bottle of Peroni.” Jongin shoots her a charming smile before looking to Kyungsoo, signalling for him to order.

“I’ll have the Classic Lasagne and a glass of Brunello di Montalcino please.” The tanned male raises his eyebrows in awe as Haeun leaves the table with a friendly ‘be back soon’ and as their eyes meet, the older male is quick to ask the question.

“What?”

“Impressive. You seem to have an intellectual pallet for wine and food.” Jongin gives a small smirk when he sees the agent blush lightly.

“I enjoy studying food, cooking, wine tasting and anything else related to the culinary arts. It’s my way of relaxing when I’m not in the pub with Baekhyun and Chanyeol.”

“Well, it’s refreshing to meet a guy who can appreciate the finer elements as well as enjoy a more casual interest too. You’re full of surprises Do Kyungsoo.” The younger shifts forward slightly in his seat, leaning a little closer to the agent as he runs his eyes from the buttoned shirt, over the hidden collar bones, up plush lips and halting when eye contact is made. He doesn’t miss how Kyungsoo’s adams apple bobs with a deep swallow once their gazes are locked.

“What about your tastes then? Your choice in food seemed somewhat… primitive.” The sentence, although meant to be condescending, takes on a rather playful edge when accompanied by the small tug of lips and the laughter dancing in the elder’s eyes.

“It’s pretty simple really. I love anything that tastes good. From an unpretentious pasta dish to extravagant Micheline star appetisers. Though I do have to admit, I have a soft spot for fried chicken, it’s my favourite. Wine on the other hand, I have no knowledge of what-so-ever. In fact, I have no idea if what you just ordered was red or white.” Jongin is refreshingly honest in his response, if he is going to win Kyungsoo over, he needs to be as real and genuine as possible – wherever possible.

The agent lets out a small laugh at Jongin’s response.

“That sounds like a pretty satisfying way to live if you ask me. Eat whatever makes you happy and enjoy every last bite.” He smiles despite himself, Jongin seems to be a genuinely nice guy, but he reminds himself that he has been deceived into thinking that about other people in the past. The moment is interrupted however when Haeun brings their drinks, uncorking the wine and filling Kyungsoo’s glass half way. She places the bottle on the table.

“The rest of the bottle is on the house, friend’s discount.” She winks at Kyungsoo, probably amused by the shocked expression that is undoubtedly lining his face in this very moment. “And for you, Jongin. A full price beer, not on the house.” She smirks at Jongin’s scandalised expression.

“Wait a minute! Why does he get a discount and I don’t? You’re  _my_ friend.” The tanned male actually pouts and Kyungsoo thinks it looks adorable, even though it should look ridiculous on a fully grown man.

“When you look as handsome as Kyungsoo over here,  _then_  I’ll give you a discount.” Haeun winks again and Kyungsoo can only smile back, somewhat awkwardly but flattered none the less.

“Wow! Flirting with my date, right in front of my eyes. That’s a new level of low, even for you. First your cousin and now you.” Jongin is glaring with an offended expression still etched into his features. Kyungsoo finds it highly amusing as he takes a delicate sip of his wine.

“Hey, it’s only fair to give someone as handsome as him an option of something different and something better. I’m just helping him out Nini, no need to pout.” Kyungsoo is mid-swallow when he hears the cute nickname leave her lips and proceeds to choke whilst trying to stifle a laugh. The wine burns somewhat as a portion of it rises and threatens to come out of his nose, but he drinks the liquid down just in time.

“You okay?” Jongin is worriedly patting his back, having stood up immediately upon watching the commotion.

“Yeah.” His voice comes out croaky and strained until he clears it with another few coughs. Jongin finally sits once Kyungsoo reassures him that he is fine. He finally addresses Haeun.

“Also, you’re very beautiful so I’m flattered but, I’m gay. Thank you though, it’s always nice to receive a compliment.” He gives a shy smile which Haeun appears to find adorable as she claps her hands together, smiling brightly and announces that it’s fine before bouncing off to check on their food order.

There is a stagnant silence for three long seconds before Kyungsoo finally breaks it.

“Nini?” He barely supresses the laugh that threatens to bubble up and out of his mouth.

“It’s an old nickname from when I was a kid. I’m so sorry about her, she likes to tease me as if I’m her long lost brother or something. Or maybe I was horrible to her in a past life, who knows.” Jongin shrugs, gesticulating his frustration into the air with his hands.

“It’s okay, I like her. Plus, Nini is a pretty cute nickname. Hilarious, but cute.” He smirks over at the blushing, bronzed male who attempts to hide his shy smile behind a sip of beer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The date continues in the same fashion. Jongin is being silly and fun, Kyungsoo is being cynical and sarcastic but the vibe in the air is nothing but positive and the agent enjoys seeing the tanned male squirm every time Haeun visits to embarrass him. Towards the end of the date, as they both share a large sundae in the middle of the table, Jongin’s legs have entwined themselves with Kyungsoo’s beneath the table top, their calves brushing gently and ankles locked together. The view from the street, (where the rain is still pouring) showcases a picture perfect image of a couple becoming closer. The lights of the restaurant highlight their slightly silhouetted figures, the only distinguishable features being the sundae between them, the slanting and pronounced side profiles, and their two hands overlapping and conjoining occasionally as they scoop the ice cream. Their legs beneath the surface show a hidden chemistry and a building feeling that threatens to erupt into something much bigger than both of them are aware of. If Sehun could see this sight from across the street, alarm bells would be ringing in his ears. If Jongin could see the tell-tale signs of Kyungsoo’s curving lips enticing his own into a mirrored fashion, if only he could see the gentle entwinement of their legs for what they really represent. Hindsight is a wonderful thing and often the warning signs are already there for us to see – maybe we just choose not to see them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	9. People with clipboards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo moves closer on the Kai case and Jongin moves closer to Kyungsoo.

 Kyungsoo enters work in unusually high spirits, despite being stopped repeatedly on his journey by clipboard wielding fiends for a ‘quick two minute chat’ about poor children, blind people, veterans, religion, abandoned animals etc… the list is endless; on a normal day, Kyungsoo would be fuming and hurling sentences of ‘I can barely manage to feed myself and pay to get to work, I don’t have  _just three pounds a month_ to spare to give to others.’ And ‘I’m a good person, I give my change to the homeless and I take part in fundraisers so NO I do NOT wish to give to some person on the street with an official looking lanyard, because I have to get to WORK to earn some money before I can give it away and also, how do I know that your charity is even reputable?!’ So no, today he doesn’t rant like this to Baekhyun or Chanyeol when he enters the office. Of course, he would never say anything like that to the clipboard people’s faces, instead he chooses a polite and very British ‘no thank you’ or ‘I’m running late’ or ‘I don’t have any cash, sorry.’ Today he is in high spirits and simply enters the office in an odd and unsettling kind of calm.

“What’s gotten into you?” Baekhyun asks warily, lining his pen up beside his paper.

“What? Nothing, what are you on about?” Kyungsoo answers the man light heartedly and without the usual weird, frowning, stigmatism glare.

“You seem, chipper ol’chap.” The blond laughs using the poshest sounding English accent he can muster.

“I don’t know when you turned into Sherlock Holmes but I’m just in a good mood today, that’s all.” The agent rolls his eyes and sits heavily into his desk chair, the settled dust moving around and making him cough.

“Right. So, how was your date with the hot bar-guy?” Kyungsoo freezes, holding his chest from coughing as he squints across at the other.

“How did you – ”

“Chanyeol told me, he has been gaming on the Xbox against that Sehun guy all weekend.” Baekhyun is now fiddling around in the kitchen, no doubt putting the kettle on for a much needed cup of coffee.

“Oh right, Jongin’s best friend. Well, it went well actually. He’s a nice enough guy once you get past his arrogance and narcissism.” Kyungsoo smiles only slightly as the blond walks back into the room, hands on his hips and eyebrow raised.

“What now?”

“Nothing. It’s just, I’m happy for you. It seems that Jongin likes you too, by the way. He told Sehun you’re interesting and smart and really down to earth.” The older agent smiles lightly before placing a cup of coffee on Kyungsoo’s desk, atop the wooden coaster, and then sits at his computer now that it has loaded.

“So, change of topic. Any ideas about the Kai case? Have you been working on anything at home?”

“Well, I was researching teleporting actually. I thought, maybe if I understood his power some more, we could use that to our advantage.” The agent starts digging around in his bag as he speaks.

“Wow! That’s actually a good idea.” Baekhyun is interested now as he walks over, cringing at the disorganised mess that is Kyungsoo’s bag of papers.

“Don’t sound so surprised, I’m full of good ideas.” The younger chuckles.

“It’s not that, but we haven’t thought of this angle before, it could be promising.” The blond starts to pick up papers that now litter the desk, reading what looks like some kind of grid filled with U’s A’s and G’s. Around the edges looks like baseball terms of first, second and third base. “So uh, which of these ‘bases’ did you and Jongin reach this weekend?” The agent laughs at his own joke as Kyungsoo freezes from rifling through his bag some more to give him a deadpan expression which Baekhyun is much more used to seeing than he would like to admit.

“So anyway, those bases and letters are to do with genetic code. It turns out there isn’t much in the way of scientific evidence for teleportation and how it works, however, I did find these code files which suggest that the teleportation gene runs in the family, usually passed down through one side.” Kyungsoo explains as he gestures at a diagram of human bodies and arrows which briefly explain how genes are passed along and distributed.

“Okay, so in theory, that means one or both of Kai’s parents must have been able to teleport?” Baekhyun’s brain is trying to comprehend the information but his science degree doesn’t really help him here, he studied chemistry not biology. He had once wanted to become a forensic scientist but the thrill of the special task force drew him in, solving crimes and being in the action.

“Not necessarily, according to this report,” he pushes a thick, stapled booklet towards the other “the gene can sometimes skip generations and also move between segments within a lineage.” Kyungsoo’s face turns a little sour as he explains this.

“I don’t follow”

“It means that someone in Kai’s family must have the power to teleport but there is no way of knowing if it is his parents, grandparents, aunty, uncle etc… it could be anyone with a direct bloodline and there is no way to tell how the gene might pass on or even mutate.”

“Mutate? You mean, like some X-men shit?”

“Kind of. We don’t know if the gene adapts or mutates as it is passed down the generations, it’s possible that it becomes stronger, weaker or takes on a different type of mutation altogether.”

“So basically, we have diddly squat?”

“Not entirely nothing, I mean, I can look back through reports, archives and medical journals and try to track the gene as best I can. Finding Kai is like finding a needle in a haystack. However, at least we now have a thread attached to that needle, we just need to find the thread first.” Kyungsoo watches carefully as Baekhyun meticulously begins straightening and ordering the papers into some form of order.

“Well, it’s some shred of hope I guess. In the meantime, what do you want me and Chanyeol to publish here in the office? Your father is going to ask for a summary report in a few days and I need to put something down which shows were are investigating.”

“Hmm, publish that we are re-visiting old leads, starting with the CCTV footage and that we are investigating the case of Poppy Carmichael. Where is Chanyeol anyway?”

“He has his programmer course today, he is teaching some of the agents how to improve their coding skills and giving advice on hacking systems and safety.” Baekhyun explains, jotting down the information into his diary so that he can publish the report when it is called.

“Right, so are you okay if I head to the library? I’m requesting access to their archives to look for any evidence of old news reports linked to teleporting but I know the two of you are working on the Schnable case, any luck in catching him? Do you want me to stay and help?”

“Actually, I have a whole day ahead of trawling through all of these CCTV files to map his whereabouts over the past few weeks, it seems he is on the move but we don’t know why or where he has been/is going. It’s my job to track him here and try to figure out what he is up to.” Baekhyun waves his hand in dismissal as if to give Kyungsoo the go ahead to leave him for the day.

“Alright then, smart move using the CCTV, with hearing like his, he would pick up on you following him from a mile away. Still, both of you be careful okay?” The agent grabs his bag, filing the (now neatly organised) papers back into his bag before grabbing a few more items he needs for the library and heading out.

“Will do! See you Soo.” Baekhyun smiles a little as the other exits, that Jongin guy seems like he is already affecting his friend and it feels like finally, the Kai case is moving somewhere.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The monotonous clock ticks and tocks to a maddening rhythm as Kyungsoo continues scrolling through the computer, article after article appearing on screen. Some of the print is fuzzy and he has to zoom in to read it. So far he has only found one article of interest from 40 years ago and he still isn’t 100% certain it is linked to teleportation. The headline reads: ‘ _Mystery man vanishes, says old lady McGarty’_ It sounds somewhat promising with a vanishing man but also, he can’t be sure that it isn’t just the crazy ramblings of an old Scottish woman who was on one too many meds. He makes a note in his book at which date and country he is looking at before printing the article from earlier. Kyungsoo has been here for six hours already and after finding nothing in the London papers archive he had decided to scroll back to the top and start in Aberdeen instead. It was whilst looking through the Buchan Observer (a local Aberdeenshire newspaper) that he came across the vanishing man article.

The old library printer makes a kind of whining noise as it prints the article, 6p a page for black ink seems like a high price (given that the office one is free) but he has no other option. He is grateful however, when the article prints without any smudges making it much easier to read.

When he had located the article earlier, he only skimmed the lines and didn’t read it properly and so he takes his papers to the main area, thanking the kind librarian for her help and returning the archive computer key before taking a seat in a quiet corner to read carefully. A few lines catch his eye:

‘The man looked fairly old, maybe around my age. One minute he was walking down the pavement and the next minute, he was gone. I was in the park with my granddaughter at the time. It was quiet as it was early morning. It was the most peculiar thing, a man, vanishing like that in an instant. It terrified me…’

The sentence continued the article becoming a piece about a frail old lady, afraid to go out in her neighbourhood and how she wanted people to be wary and keep their eyes open. It must have been a slow news day in the area, or maybe it was a small town where nothing much happened. Either way, the one thing that struck him was the granddaughter. His eyes scanned further down.

‘Lily-Mae McGarty (12) with her grandmother.’ The caption below the photograph read and the black and white grainy image showed a girl with flowers in her hair and a pretty sundress sat beside her grandmother on the park swings.

‘Lily-Mae said she had also seen the vanishing man; that she found it spectacular rather than terrifying,’ is the only quote Kyungsoo can see in the paper from the granddaughter. As he scribbles her name into his book beside the note of where he has reached in the archives, he feels a light gust of wind on the right side of his neck. He glances in that direction only to find rows and rows of bookcases, uniform in their presence, the only thing making them any different being the lack of lighting where the bulb must have ran out above the shelf farthest away. He turns back to his article, circling and underlining the key points before he hears a voice.

“Ah, Kyungsoo. What are you doing here?”

The agent looks up from the paper, swiftly folding it in half and placing it in his bag as his eyes land on none other than Jongin.

“Jongin? Uhm, I was doing some research for work, the company has a big case coming and I need to draw up all the paperwork for it. What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I study part time at the university.” Jongin chuckles, awkwardly holding a stack of books in his arms. “You look tired, have you been here long?” He feigns interest, the young teleporter knows Kyungsoo has been here for hours.

“Yeah, about…” he checks his watch “… seven hours, give or take. It’s been a long day.” Kyungsoo grimaces.

“It looks like it, no offence, but you look terrible.” Jongin chuckles as he finally heaves the books heavily onto the desk with a slam; they were making his arms ache.

“None taken. So, that’s a lot of books, you taking all of them out?” The agent asks with a raised brow.

“No, I need to read the back of them all and see which ones will be useful for my assignment. I’ll put the others back. I was too lazy to do it over there, so I thought I’d just gather a load of them and sort through them at the table.” The young raven lets out a wobbly smile that is somehow endearing and makes him look a lot younger than the first time they met.

“Ah, I see. So… judging from the books here, I’m guessing you are studying accountancy?”

“Yeah. I mean, I have my masters in mathematics and finance but becoming a well-paid accountant takes a long time. I have another seven exams to take this year. It’s hell sometimes.” Jongin sags his shoulders in fatigue for extra effect. He is tired, extremely so with Kyungsoo and his team breathing down the necks of magical humans, but he doesn’t work in finance. If anything, he works in intelligence, Suho giving him a pretty hefty sum for his knowledge of the task force’s movements and of course, the protection and breaking out of certain magical humans like Poppy.

“Well, if you like I can lend a hand. Pass me the ones you don’t need and I can shelve them for you, to save some time.” Kyungsoo offers his help as he sees the exhausted looking student before him.

“Really? You don’t mind? You look pretty tired.”

“No problem at all.”

“Alright then, thanks.” Jongin gives a lopsided smile and Kyungsoo knows he is in trouble when he feels something twist happily inside him at the expression.

They spend a good ten minutes sorting out the books until Jongin has narrowed it down to just two of them. Two that he doesn’t really need and will have to remember to return once the library closes (after all, he doesn’t have a university card to take them out). He places the books in his bag and is grateful that this library doesn’t have those new, modern book detectors by the door. A level of trust is given since students have to scan their university cards to gain entry.

“So how did you manage to get in here anyway?” Jongin asks as the two of them walk side by side through the exit and down the stone steps.

“My company has a long standing connection and funding system with this library so we are given access should we require it.” Instinctively Kyungsoo thumbs the outline of his ID badge in his pocket before realising and dropping his hand again.

“Cool. So, I was wondering. Do you want to get a coffee or a bite to eat with me before I have to head home?” Jongin is hopeful that the other will accept but as he notices Kyungsoo’s deliberating face he changes tactic. “Or if you’re busy that’s totally fine. Sorry I shouldn’t have asked, you’re probably ready to just sleep or something…” he purposely rambles, making large hand gestures as he goes along.

“Sure.” The agent smiles, he finds this insecure side of Jongin to be somewhat endearing after the confident and cocky man he met at the pub not long ago. The man is likeable and seeing him flail around makes the older male take pity on him.

“Really? Uhmm… okay, great. So, anywhere you would especially like to go?” Jongin asks with a large grin. He managed to guilt Kyungsoo into hanging with him, his plan couldn’t be working any better.

“You’re the student, I’m sure you know the best places around here.”

“Part time student, I barely have time to come around here. It’s usually class and then straight home or class and then back to work.” Jongin bites his bottom lip, his lies spinning before he can stop them but it’s okay, he has a solid alter-ego set up. The part time student bit was formed only this morning after he followed Kyungsoo from his office to the library but still, he has a well thought out plan.

“Okay then, let’s have a look over there on the main street and see if anywhere catches our eye. I’m pretty hungry, are you okay to eat?” The agent suggests as he strides forward towards the shop windows, not even waiting for a response to his question.

“I’m always ready to eat. You will soon learn that about me.” Jongin chuckles as he increases his steps to catch up.

“Soon learn? You’re implying we will be spending more time together in the future then? That’s a little presumptuous.” Kyungsoo smirks as he stops in front of a café menu.

“Not presumptuous but optimistic. I know I will be seeing more of you.” Jongin is also smirking as his eyes roam the expanse of Kyungsoo’s broad shoulders where the older male is scanning the menu choices, back turned on the younger but still talking.

“Is that so, and how do you know that?” The agent pulls back from the menu and turns his head to look at the other.

“Because my charm is irresistible, I’m cute and you’re too amazing for me to let go of.” Jongin’s plump lips tilt slightly at the corners as he leans forward to fake-read the menu over the agent’s shoulder. Kyungsoo’s eyes are looking directly into his when he brings his eyes back from the menu to once again rest on large, owlish orbs. His body doesn’t move back however as he speaks “The menu here looks good, how about it?”

A palm on the taller man’s chest pushes him back and he thinks for a millisecond that Kyungsoo is going to push him away and leave.

“Sounds good, lead the way Mr Kim.” And Kyungsoo’s arms spread out in a sweeping motion as if to show Jongin where the café door is.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	10. Rush Hour

Chapter 10 – Rush Hour

“So you’ve really never been abroad on holiday?” Jongin asks in disbelief, eying the agent with a mixture of shock and pity.

“Not once. My father’s work is quite important so he travels a lot, because of that, our holidays were always spent in the UK, he never wanted to travel during his time away from work.” Kyungsoo takes a sip of his tonic water and lemon, placing another forkful of pizza into his mouth.

“What about at university? You never travelled with friends or took a gap year?” The younger male places his knife and fork into the now empty bowl, creamy pasta sauce stuck to them, shining under the quaint lights of the restaurant.

“No. I was very focused on my education and every holiday, I would visit my parents. I guess I missed out there.” Kyungsoo doesn’t know why he is opening up so much, it isn’t like him but there is something in Jongin’s eyes. Something genuine that speaks of security and it appeals to the detective in the older male. “So tell me, where have you been in the world?”

“You want me to name them all?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“This could take a while, do you want dessert?” Jongin offers a cheeky grin as he excitedly grabs the dessert menu, already eying up the delicious looking gelato.

“No, thank you. I don’t really like sweet things.”

“I guess I’m an exception to the rule then?”

“No, you’re cheesy, not sweet.” The agent can’t hold back his chuckle at the look of offence on Jongin’s face.

“I’ll have you know, I’m both cheesy AND sweet, thank you very much.”

“Ah, a man of many talents I see. Seriously though, enlighten me on your travels.” The agent leans forward, genuinely interested in listening to what Jongin has to say.

“Okay, let’s start with Europe. We have the UK, obviously. Spain, Germany, France, Italy, The Netherlands, Belgium, Sweden and Norway…” The waitress comes to ask if they would like dessert and Jongin is quick to answer “A triple scoop of caramel cappuccino gelato please.” Kyungsoo shakes his head at the combination as he orders a strong coffee, no sugar. “Then there is Korea, China, Hong Kong, Singapore, Vietnam, USA, Canada, Russia, India, Turkey and finally, Australia.”

“Wow, that’s a lot of places. How did you find all the time to visit them?” Kyungsoo expected a long list, but not that long.

“I took a gap year travelling. I covered most of them then.” Jongin’s smile is boyish and Kyungsoo can’t help but feel enamoured by it. There is something about the tanned male. It’s almost as if he doesn’t let the daily grind get to him. He clearly has pressure to deal with and finds work to be difficult, especially alongside studying and yet, he doesn’t seem down trodden or beaten down by the world like most people – like Kyungsoo. His face still looks youthful, free of worry lines and young. His eyes sparkle with a glint of mischief, fun and innocence all at once, captivating in the way the orbs emit a light and challenge any passer-by not to be drawn into them.

“So, which place is your ultimate favourite?”

“I can’t choose just one, I have two. England and South Korea.” There is a wistful look moving across the younger’s face at just the mention of them.

“Why those two?”

“Why else? They remind me of home. Wherever you call home is safe and secure. To some it may be monotonous or samely but to me, it is routine, memories, culture and happiness.” Kyungsoo didn’t think it was possible for the burning light in Jongin’s eyes to intensify but it did, as he continues his speech about home. “South Korea holds my grandmother, aunties and uncles but it also holds a deep tradition, a simple way of life that I will never be without. England holds possibilities, loss, and heartache but still, despite it all, England holds my mother and father – this will forever be my home, the place I belong.” There is a sad quietness to Jongin’s eyes as he speaks about his parents. Kyungsoo thinks he knows, but he still feels the need to ask anyway.

“When did you lose them?”

“When I was just 10 years old.” Jongin smiles sadly. “But, England still holds so many fond memories for me, of the time we spent together. People are so quick to complain about the world. How London is too busy, or it rains all the time and that the tourists are always in the way. But really, when you look closely you can see a bustling metropolis of dreamers and ideas. The rain rejuvenates the beautiful greenery that surrounds us all and the tourists bring with them love. Love for the things we see as mundane, love for a city, a nation and a culture. I love England, and I always will.”

“That was deep. It was really beautiful too though. Thanks.” Kyungsoo lets out a small smile, his mind lost in thought of how Jongin is such a positive person and what he can take from that speech to improve himself.

“Anytime. Now, I think the waitress may have literally gone to Italy to get this gelato, it’s taking forever.” He places his hands on the arm rests, and looks around the restaurant like a meerkat. On cue, the aproned waitress approaches, at last, with Jongin’s frozen gelato and Kyungsoo’s steaming cup of coffee.

“Buon appetito!” Jongin makes a comical gesture with his hand, trying to remember his various trips to Italy and how he had watched the locals interact.

Jongin is a goofball, but he makes Kyungsoo smile none the less.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

“So, I guess this is where we part ways?” Jongin sighs, looking at the pavement between them.

“Yeah. I’m headed straight home, what about you?”

“Same, it’s been a long day.”

“Well, it was really nice to meet you again. We should get together soon.” Kyungsoo says confidently, because he actually means it.

“Yeah. You too…” Jongin is shifting from foot to foot, pouting slightly as he looks ahead at the older male.

“What’s the matter?” Kyungsoo is worried the other is still thinking about his parents, he feels bad for asking.

“I’m just. I really want to, uhmm. Can I kiss you goodnight?” Jongin finally pronounces.

“Oh. Yeah, I guess that would be nice.” Kyungsoo is smiling as he takes a step towards the younger male.

“Great!” The tanned male bites his lip as his feet close the gap between them. Kyungsoo’s eyes fall closed as their faces grow closer and then he feels the lightest, softest and fastest peck on the lips before Jongin pulls back. His grin is almost splitting his face.

“What the hell was that?” Kyungsoo’s frowning face is not what he was expecting.

“What do you mean? It was a kiss. Was it really that bad? Am I a bad kisser? Why has nobody ever told me that before?” Jongin is rambling on, questioning a skill he thought he was good at.

“You’re not a bad kisser but no, that was not a kiss. This, is a kiss.” And Kyungsoo’s hand is wrapping firmly around Jongin’s nape as he pulls the younger closer for a kiss which is heavy lips on heavy lips and tilted faces. He feels a tongue lightly trace his bottom lip before Kyungsoo pulls back, only a centimetre. His plush lips move to lightly brush the shell of Jongin’s ear.

“Goodnight Jongin.”

And with that, Kyungsoo walks away towards the underground station, leaving Jongin standing in the middle of the paved square, still reeling from Kyungsoo’s forwardness and feeling something unsettling as he realises how good that felt.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It’s the next day, and it’s rush hour once again. On a normal day, he would be cursing out every slow walker, every crowd pusher and every line cutter in his head on repeat but today, well, today he awoke with a new perspective.

He remembers Jongin’s words and as his eyes reel in the horrors of the rush hour push and the squish of sardine-like people all squished into tube compartments, he actually sees something different. He notices the hard work the conductors are doing to keep everything running smoothly. He postulates that the man who just jumped the queue could be late for his job, of which he might get fired if he doesn’t make it onto the 8:32 train. He considers that the slow walkers are merely lost tourists caught up at the wrong time, trying to take in the sights of a wet London morning. Finally, he observes the crowd pusher and realises that – well, there’s no excuse for that really, it’s just rude and dangerous to those at the platform edge. He still hates the crowd pushers.

Despite the horrors, the lack of air conditioning and the hundreds of sweaty bodies pressed into his sides; his journey seems slightly more pleasant than on any average morning and he knows he has Jongin to thank for that. So much so, that as he exits the underground station via the stone steps and finds himself on a familiar street, he is sporting a small smile.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

This is the part of Jongin’s job that he really doesn’t like. He pulls up the file on Elgin Schnable and looks through it with disgust. This man uses his hearing abilities to commit burglaries, and Jongin isn’t okay with that. What he can’t decide though, is whether this man deserves the ill treatment the government will ensue upon him if he is caught. It isn’t his place to be judge and jury, it is his place to protect the magical humans. This is just a job for him today, no emotional baggage getting the better of him. Just like the ordinary human lawyers who have to defend scumbag people, there are horrible magical humans too who deserve punishment. The only difference being that the magical humans are not given a fair trial, or a trial at all. They are taken. Tortured. Harvested and killed. Maybe some of them deserve it. Those who have murdered people or broken the law, but the innocent don’t. The systems of the government are unfair and unjust, it is Jongin’s job to level that playing field.

He transfers the file to his calibration stick before shutting down Baekhyun’s computer. It’s easy enough to gain entrance to the files with Sehun’s help and he calls him at once.

“Okay, got it. Thanks man.” The call is short and sweet. A flurry of wind, the dust upon Kyungsoo’s desk swirls in an intricate pattern before the office is void of people. Jongin is gone like the wind.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

“You do realise he is abusing his powers right?” Jongin asks, swinging his legs atop the glass desk. A familiar picture in an otherwise foreign location. This time Joonmyun’s office is based off the grid in a basement complex.

“You know that isn’t for us to judge Kai.” Joonmyun speaks in measured tones, watching as Jongin stretches his back in the chair, arching like a pleased cat.

“I know. Just making a statement is all.” Jongin tilts his head back to look at Joonmyun from upside down.

“That suit looks really good on you, you should wear blue more often.” The tanned male makes a show of running his eyes across the full length of Joonmyun’s body. He can’t help it, it’s been a long time and he is pretty sexually strung out.

“T-thanks, Kai.” Joonmyun’s face reddens, his back straightening in the effort not to turn into a pile of goo.

“Are y ou sure my previous propositions can’t sway you this time?” Jongin makes an effort to stand, placing his hands on the elder’s shoulders and smoothing down the fabric which lays across them.

“You know I only sleep with people I have feelings for Kai.” This situation is hard for the elder, he does have feelings for Kai but he knows, if they sleep together that this is only sex to the younger man, and that will break him.

“Ouch. You don’t have feelings for me, that hurts to hear you know.” Jongin’s hurt is fake as his eyes continue to hungrily undress the man from his suit. They both know that those words were a lie, Jongin has seen the way Joonmyun looks at him.

“Well, you don’t have feelings for me either so I guess we’re even.” Joonmyun’s voice is clipped, admitting it out loud still hurts, even if he knew it all along.

“Oh but I  _do_ have feelings for you. Strong, intense feelings. Just ask my dick, it will show you how strongly it feels towards you.” Jongin is whispering now, not breaking eye contact and raising the temperature in the basement by a good few degrees.

Joonmyun gulps, looking away from Jongin’s gaze and stepping back to create some much needed space.

“That’s not what I meant. You know that.”

“Shame, such a shame. So, is Taemin around today?” Jongin asks with a lilt of the lips, knowing that this must be getting under the elder’s skin.

“Yeah, he’s out back.” The man in the suit gestures with his thumb to a door behind them.

“Great. So, you and I. Maybe next time Myun, Bye.” Jongin walks suavely towards the corrugated iron doors.

“Kai, wait!” The younger man is surprised to hear his name, turning around with a look of expectation.

“You left your calibration stick.” Joonmyun mumbles “Oh, and, make sure your time with Taemin is away from here. It’s not professional.”

“Don’t worry Myun, Taemin prefers the outdoors.” Jongin winks, noticing the look of both confusion and arousal lining the other’s face.

“What?”

“Maybe you should ask him. Or, better yet, find out for yourself.” Jongin turns around swiftly, leaving a smirk over his shoulder as he goes in search of the data intern somewhere out back.

“Shit!” Joonmyun whispers into the air; a few lingering employees who have witnessed the entire encounter snicker under their breaths before continuing to work.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

“So, did you find anything useful on the Schnable case?” Kyungsoo enters the office, asking before really looking and when a deep voice answers, his head snaps up.

“Baek and I spent late into the evening last night piecing together a location that we think could be his base or his home.” Chanyeol answers with a renewed vigour.

“That’s great, but where is Baekhyun? And why are you here, you’re never here these days? No offence.” Kyungsoo is puzzled as he looks across at Baekhyun’s immaculate desk.

“Saying no offence after something doesn’t make it less offensive. And Baek is sick, he had to stay home but he is liaising from his bed on the scouting of the Schnable location. That guy never stops working.” Chanyeol says with a worried expression.

“I’m sure he will be fine, but I’ll go and visit him on the way home and bring him whatever he needs.”

“Oh, he already asked me to stop by the pharmacy and get him some medicine on the way home. Do you want to go see him together?”

“Sure sounds good.”

There is a momentary lapse in conversation as Kyungsoo produces his papers from the library and spreads them out on his desk.

“So, how was your kiss with Jongin?” Chanyeol asks out of the blue, moving to sit on the edge of Kyungsoo’s desk, a bag of Doritos in his hands.

“What, how the hell… Sehun again? When are you  _not_ talking to that guy?” Kyungsoo is somewhat exasperated at how much other people know about his personal life.

“Hmm… right now. Though, he is logged in on my computer’s chat box.” Chanyeol shrugs.

“This man crush you have on him is pretty creepy Yeol.”

“It’s not a man-crush. He is actually a really cool and interesting guy. He’s so smart, he knows like…  _everything_.”

“Clearly he doesn’t know  _everything_. He doesn’t seem to know how to  _not_ talk about other people’s personal lives.” Kyungsoo is grumbling now as he pulls out the last of his papers and turns on his computer.

“Hey, he can’t help it if Jongin feels the need to share every detail with him.”

“Like I said. Man crush.” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“You still didn’t answer my question.” Chanyeol pushes, walking back to his desk to retrieve a bag of skittles.

“I know.”

“You’re not going to tell me are you?”

“Nope.”

“Was he a good kisser?” The giant tries once more to bleed the stone for information.

“Leave me alone Chanyeol.” But the blush on Kyungsoo’s face at the memory of what was a pretty spectacular kiss isn’t missed by his food loving partner.

“Sure.” Nothing is said as he walks back across the room to his too-big-to-be-useful computer screen. “That good huh?” A notebook comes crashing against the red head’s shoulder but he can’t help the laughter that still bubbles up from his throat. His fingers typing away to Sehun about what just happened.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the length of time this took to put up guys! I do apologise. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, things are finally starting to get interesting. I have a lot of plans for where this story is headed. I want to thank you guys for your constant support. For the upvotes: 27!! woo. All the subscribers and of course, the treasured commenters. Really, your comments are what keep me motivated to write and update so, thanks so much!!!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Xx L xX


End file.
